


Two Hearts, One World

by AmyTheWarlock



Series: Two Hearts Ignite [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Camping, Childhood Trauma, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, True Love, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheWarlock/pseuds/AmyTheWarlock
Summary: A sequel to 'Two Hearts Ignite' where Magnus and Alec go on a gap year around Europe, finally getting the chance to live their lives free of the constraints that they had in high school.If you're into live tweeting, the tag for this fic will be #2H1Wfic, I love hearing what you guys have to say!





	1. Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with the next installment of the 'Two Hearts Ignite' series! I really hope you enjoy this first chapter, it's a little shorter than usual, but they will go back to the usual length in Chapter 2, this is just to 'set the scene' I suppose.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading and let me know what you liked/what your thoughts are with #2H1Wfic !!! 
> 
> Love you all,  
> Amy x

 

Chapter 1: Come Fly with Me

_“Go up in an aeroplane. Go high enough, and it’s like we don’t even exist.”_

_-  Muhammad Ali._

 

* * *

 

Alec propped himself up against the pillows as he stared in amusement at his boyfriend who was frantically pulling things out of his suitcase, unfolding them, folding them again, then trying to fit more things in. He was pretty sure he’d watched Magnus engage in the same activity pretty much every day for the past two weeks, you’d think he’d have it sorted by now, but apparently even on the day that they were supposed to be flying he was still rushing.

Alec rolled out of the bed and sat crossed legged on the floor next to Magnus, staring at him intently.

“Hey,” He said, hoping that Magnus would stop for a second as he waited for his good morning kiss.

“Hey,” Magnus said, it looked like a good morning kiss wasn’t on the cards.

Alec sighed, “We’re going to be camping this first week, I don’t think you need to worry about bringing so many formal shirts, you’ll be fine in just t-shirts.”

“These aren’t formal, they’re every day.”

“Right, of course they are.”

“I have to bring as much as possible if we end up in Milan I need to have the best outfits possible. You don’t turn up to the city where fashion was born in a t-shirt.”

“That’s offensive,” Alec said, knowing that his suitcase was basically full of jeans and t-shirts.

“Well you can, because you look like you do, but I need something more _Avant-Garde._ ”

“You are a walking fashion icon Magnus, whatever you wear you’ll look stunning in.”

“But _Milan_ , Alexander.”

Alec grinned, “I’m not winning this am I?”

“Definitely not.”

“Well, the taxis arriving in an hour to take us to the airport. So you need to sort yourself out,” Alec said as he glanced over at his suitcase that had been packed for the past few days and his rucksack that was neatly balanced on top.

“I’ll be fine Alexander, you go get yourself ready.”

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus before getting up and heading to the bathroom, he was excited to start their journey but Magnus’ inability to settle with what he had packed was putting him on edge. They couldn’t exactly reschedule a flight to Manchester, England last minute, it would be way too expensive, but Magnus was so all over the place that it didn’t seem as though they’d have any chance of making it at the rate he was going.

Once Alec was showered he threw on the comfiest pair of jeans he could find, a soft grey t-shirt and a hoodie, throwing his leather jacket onto the bed to wear through the airport, it was too bulky to pack so he was going to have to wear it despite the heat. He watched as Magnus sat on his suitcase, amusing himself as he watched him struggle for a few seconds before he took Magnus’ place on top of it whilst Magnus zipped it up.

“Taxi’s here. You ready?” Alec said, 

“Yes!” Magnus said almost tripping over his rucksack as he staggered out of the bedroom with his suitcase trailing behind him.

“You’re a mess,” Alec said shaking his head jokingly.

“I look great though.”

“As always,” Alec looked his boyfriend up and down, impressed, as he always was at how the shirts he wore seemed to show off every possible muscle in a way that made him look irresistible.

“Are you sure you’ve got your passport?” Magnus asked for the umpteenth time as they got into the taxi.

“Yes, I’m positive.”

“Show me.”

Alec rolled his eyes as he fumbled in his rucksack and pulled it out, “Here.”

“Good and the boarding pass?”

“Right here,” he said sliding him out from the pages in his passport.

“Good.”

“To the airport?” The taxi driver confirmed.

“Yes please,” Alec said, looking at Magnus in confusion as he started pulling things out of his rucksack and checking, “Magnus, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then stop checking your bag and relax. We’re about to start the biggest adventure of our lives.”

Magnus smiled at Alec before the nervous feeling came back to him again. He had to act like everything would be okay, because if he acted like everything would be okay then there was more of a chance that it would be. Fake it until you make it was the phrase that was repeating in his head as he tried to ignore the concerned glare that Alec was giving him from the other side of the taxi.

“Okay, seriously, what’s wrong? Do you not want to do this?” Alec said, starting to genuinely worry about his boyfriend who seemed to be completely all over the place and way more on edge than he’d seen him before.

“Of course I do Alexander, it’s just… well…”

“Magnus, you can tell me anything,” Alec reassured, reaching out to place his hand on Magnus’.

“…I’ve never been on a plane before.”

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, “Is that it?”

“Is that it? Alexander, things aren’t meant to fly through the air, it literally defies gravity and I don’t know about you, but I think gravity is a pretty clear construct that we shouldn’t be disobeying.”

Alec laughed, “You’re scared of flying?” He confirmed, of all the things that could have been worrying Magnus, this wasn’t one that Alec had seen coming.

“Not scared just concerned.”

“This is why you suggested the interrailing tickets isn’t it?”

“Alexander, this is not the time to tease.”

“I’m not teasing, I’m just surprised, I didn’t think you, of all people would be scared of flying.”

“Well, I might not be…”

“You’ll be fine Magnus and if you want you can hold my hand the whole way, I wouldn’t complain.”

Magnus smiled at Alec, “How do you manage to always end up flirting?”

“That’s definitely your influence,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand before glancing at the taxi driver to make sure he wasn’t looking as he moved in to kiss his boyfriend softly.

 

* * *

 

“You okay?” Alec asked, glancing across at Magnus in the seat next to him, noticing how pale his face had become.

“Mmmhmm.”  

“Here, put this in your mouth for take-off,” Alec said, handing Magnus a hard candy, “It will help with the cabin pressure.”

Magnus nodded. Alec looked down at Magnus’ hand and picked it up, placing it in between his own rubbing his palm with his thumb reassuringly. The plane started to move down the runway, faster and faster, Alec looked at Magnus whose back was pressed tight against the seat, his hand gripping Alec’s so tight that he thought he was about to cut off his circulation. The plane lifted off the ground, Alec’s eyes remained firmly planted on Magnus’ just in case he was going to throw up or something like that. He hoped he didn’t, because that would only make the rest of the flight unbearable for Magnus to deal with, thankfully, things didn’t go that way as after a few minutes the plane finally leveled out and the pressure on Alec’s circulation released.

Magnus exhaled, “Well, that was fun!”

Alec looked at Magnus confused, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, like a roller coaster,” Magnus said flippantly.

“You weren’t scared?”

“No, as I said, it was fun.”

Alec laughed, “Okay, tell me about how fun it was once I’ve regained the feeling in my fingers.”

Magnus grinned, “Maybe I was a bit scared, but I’m fine now.”

“Clearly, anyway, let’s watch a film.”

Magnus leaned forward and selected one of the first films he saw as Alec lifted up the armrest that was between their seats.

“Is this that film we watched in the motel?”

“Yeah, Good Will Hunting, I figured you might want to see it all the way through.”

“Sounds good,” Alec said placing his hand behind Magnus’ back and pulling him towards him so his head was resting on his shoulder, then tilted his own head so it was resting on Magnus’ head. It was slightly uncomfortable, but they were on a plane, so they couldn’t really expect much more, and being in each other’s arms was a lot better than sitting rigid in their own seats, this way they could spill into each other’s space in a way that was more natural for their bodies to fall into.

“You’re going to mess my hair up,” Magnus protested weakly, despite not really caring.

“We’re on an 8-hour flight Magnus, it would get messed up anyway.”

The flight went by pretty quickly. 8 hours wasn’t too bad when you could spend the whole-time eating junk food, watching movies and holding or being held by your boyfriend. Both of them had managed to sleep somewhat too, so with caffeine and some determination, they figured they’d be able to deal with the time change pretty easily.

“So, we’re staying in the airport hotel tonight then getting the train to where tomorrow?” Magnus asked, whilst they’d both decided on the places they wanted to go, he’d kind of left it to Alec to organise all the travel and accommodation. After all, Alec was the more organised of the two of them, if it was up to Magnus they’d probably both be looking for accommodation on the day.

“Keswick.”

“That sounds so British.”

“Well, we are in England,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand as they waited for the road to clear, “They even drive on the wrong side of the road.”

“I’m sure we’ll get used to it.”

“We don’t have to. This is why we decided to go with trains rather than car hire.”

Magnus smiled at Alec, a warm feeling suddenly filling his entire body despite the sickly feeling he had from exhaustion. They’d finally done it, this was it, the start of their year abroad, the start of the year that they’d given themselves to figure out what they wanted to be and the thought of that excited Magnus more than anything.

“I just realised.”

“You just realised what?”

“That this is it, the start of our year abroad. We’re like officially abroad.”

“Correct, we are in fact, officially abroad,” Alec goaded, earning himself a glare from Magnus.

“Oh shut up you,” Magnus joked back, although he did enjoy it when Alec made his occasional sarcastic comments. “Come on, let’s go check in. I need coffee.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus “You never need coffee? In fact, I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you drink it.”

“I have enough energy without it, but today, we need to fight the jet lag.”

“Fair enough,” Alec said flicking through his phone for the hotel reservation as they walked through the doors. He needed coffee too, but that wasn’t anything new.

 

* * *

 

 

Fighting the jet lag was unsuccessful, to say the least. As soon as the two of them had seen the queen size bed in the middle of the room they couldn’t resist flopping down on top of it and once they’d allowed themselves to lie down, well, they couldn’t get up. That was the thing about jet lag, once you let it take hold of you there was no going back, and sleep was the only option, no matter how much you didn’t want it to be.

Alec rubbed his eyes as he forced himself to stay more alert as he dragged himself off the bed and to the small kettle that was set on the dresser. He flicked it on and started making two cups of coffee, but for the first time ever, even the smell of it didn’t wake him up in the slightest. He bent down and sniffed at the coffee powder, hoping the strong scent would help him, unaware of how bizarre that the action looked to a bystander, in this case, Magnus.

“Sniffing raw coffee powder is next level Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice dry and slightly muffled as his mouth was covered by the blanket, his eyes peeping out from underneath as he eyeballed his boyfriend's strange behavior.

“I wasn’t…well I was smelling it, but I wasn’t like actually sniffing it.”

Magnus’ eyes smiled at the fluster he’d put Alec into before he yawned and stretched his arms, “Come back to bed.” He brought his fingers towards him, gesturing for Alec to join him.

Alec shook his head stubbornly, “We shouldn’t have slept, Magnus. We’re never going to adjust to the time zone if we sleep this early in the evening.”

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Magnus flirted, the mischievous glint in his eyes appearing.

“Tempting,” Alec said, lingering on each syllable as he bit his lip at the image of his shirtless boyfriend all wrapped up and cozy in the crisp fresh sheets that he longed to be in.

“I don’t know why I said that. I’m exhausted, can’t we just lie here and watch movies?” Magnus said his puppy dog eyes that Alec couldn’t resist staring right at him, it wasn’t like him to turn down the possibility of sex, but they were both completely beat and neither of them really wanted to do anything else other than cuddle.

Alec rubbed his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep and groaned at his lack of determination. “Screw it, we have all year to get used to the time zone.”

“That’s more like it,” Magnus said, clearly happy at his expert persuasion.

He flung the covers back as Alec turned the tv on and switched the channel to some cooking show, they were both probably going to fall asleep anyway, so what was on the tv didn’t really matter. He licked his lips in Magnus’ direction as he took his shirt off, trying to deliver some sort of striptease, which was short lived as he shivered from the coldness of the air conditioning hit his bare stomach. He quickly jumped into the space Magnus had made beside them and threw the covers over the both of them, wrapping his arms securely around Magnus’ waist.

“You’re warm,” Alec said, hugging Magnus’ body tighter to his to transfer some of the heat.

“That’s what happens when you don’t have to get out of bed because you know you can persuade your pushover of a boyfriend to cuddle you all evening,” Magnus said, knowing that it would wind Alec up.

“Hey! I am not a pushover!”

Magnus grinned, “You are though.”

Alec rolled on top of Magnus and kissed him on the lips before reverting back to his original position, “Only for you.”

“Hmm, yeah. Only for me,” Magnus said quietly, his voice already sounding drowsy with the thought of imminent sleep.

The two of the wriggled about for a few moments till they found the position that they wanted to be in, their skin touching, and their legs intertwined, just how they always started off sleeping before Magnus inevitably found his way across Alec’s chest. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep as the time zone consumed them and drugged them into one that was heavy and deep and ultimately peaceful, their breaths mimicking the rise and fall of each other. Magnus let out a content sigh as Alec’s hand slid further down his waist as he lost consciousness, both of them drifting into dreams of happiness and excitement about the adventures that awaited them in this foreign land that they were to call home for the next year.


	2. A Very British Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have arrived in the Lake District, which looks exactly like a scene from a postcard. Next step...sucessfully put up a tent!

 

Chapter 2: A Very British Camping Trip

_“You may leave the Lake District, but once you’ve been, it’ll never leave you…”_

 

* * *

 

 

Alec and Magnus had been walking for about 4 hours, the weather was clear and sunny but the height they were at and the cool breeze created a crisp atmosphere that took the wind out the both of them. Magnus sat down on the summit of the mountain they’d climbed, squinting his eyes to see through the sun as he took in the spectacular view that surrounded them. Lake Derwentwater glistened beneath them its surface almost mirror-like, only disturbed by the occasional boat that created a ripple of white foam behind it. Everyone below them looked small, the cars snaking up the country roads looked like the ones that Alec had played with so often as a child and the villages were almost cartoon-like. They felt as though they were on top of the world, and it was the most picturesque and perfect way to begin their travels.

Magnus’ gaze shifted over to Alec who had the same look of amazement on his face, his leg propped up on a log, one arm on his waist, the other hanging loose by his side. The position was one Alec had naturally found himself in, but Magnus couldn’t help think that he looked as though he was posing for some sort of wilderness magazine. He smiled internally as he took out his phone and snapped a picture of his boyfriend, Alec wasn’t a big fan of photo taking so he had to make the most of the opportunities he was given.  

“What’re you doing?”

Alec turned to face Magnus, who quickly snapped another photo, over the moon with finally capturing his boyfriends signature crowbar smile, which lingered slightly longer than the photograph did.

“Taking advantage of the modelesque pose you were pulling off.”

“What do you mean?”

Magnus gestured for Alec to sit beside him, so he could show him the photo, “See?”

“I look like an idiot,” Alec said running his hand through his hair, his cheeks flushing red.

“A hot idiot.”

The two of them looked back out across the lake, “It’s so beautiful isn’t it?” Alec said, slipping his hand into Magnus’.

“I understand why you wanted to come here. At first, I thought it was a bit unusual, but now…I get it. It’s incredible.”

Alec glanced at the time, “We should head back down soon, I feel like the weather’s about to change any minute.”

“That’s England for you,” Magnus said, proud of himself for reading up on some of the basic facts about England the previous night.

“I’m also starving.”

Magnus shook his head, “You’re always starving Alexander.”

“Are you judging?”

“I could never.”

Alec stood up, taking both of Magnus’ hands and pulling him up with him. They both took a few more minutes to stare into the view before they made their way back down the hill and into the nearest village to where they were staying, Keswick.

The two of them stared at the menu in front of them, a few items on the menu were familiar but a lot of it seemed like something completely foreign, which they didn’t expect for being in a country that spoke the same language as them. It was cozy though, they were sat in the warmth of a pub right next to a live and crackling fire that warmed them up from the breeze that had gotten into their bones on the walk back. It was quintessentially British, and they were over the moon that they’d found themselves in such a classic pub.

“They have something called toad in the hole? Why are they putting toads in holes?” Alec said as though that was a completely normal question to be asking.

“I think it’s a sausage, not an actual toad Alexander.”

“I know but,” Alec scanned down to the dessert section, “What the? Spotted dick?”

Magnus started laughing then, “Maybe the Brits just like an innuendo.”

“That’s not even an innuendo that’s just straight up rude.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. I bet you’d love to put your toad in my-”

“Hey guys, what can I get you?” The server interrupted.

Alec’s cheeks flushed red as Magnus tried to stifle his laugh, “Erm, I’ll have the cottage pie please,” he said awkwardly.

“And for you sir?”

“Toad in the hole,” Magnus said with the utmost confidence, earning himself a glare from Alec which quickly broke into a fit of laughter.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t though do you?”

“Did you even want toad in the hole?”

“It sounds interesting.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Maybe you can have some later?”

“Okay, you need to stop!”

Magnus grinned, “I love making you sweat, just like I will-”

“- _Stop!_ ”

“Okay, okay.” Magnus held up his glass of wine, “To British cuisine!”

Alec rolled his eyes as he picked up his pint, “To British cuisine,” he said reluctantly.

 

* * *

 

After their first experience of a classic ‘pub lunch’ the two of them headed back to the campsite where they were staying for the next five nights, it was a cute campsite, family friendly but still lively and it was situated right beside the lake which was of course, beautiful. Alec cursed under his breath as he grappled with one of the rods that were supposed to be framing the shape of their tent but apparently had a mind of its own.

“Have you ever put a tent up before?” Magnus said, amused at Alec’s poor attempts.

“No, have you?”

“I mean, it’s not that hard. You just feed it through these loops.” Magnus took control of Alec’s job easily, “You start putting the pegs in on that side. I’ll sort this.”

“How do you know what to do?”

“Unlike most men, I actually read the instructions before I started.”

“Instructions are pointless when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

“Hmm, say that again when I’ve got this tent up in minutes.”

The two of them worked up a sweat finishing up the tent, it was nearing the end of September so whilst the weather could have been worse, the ground was starting to harden up a bit. So hammering the pegs into the ground took a lot more physical energy than either of them had expected.

“Success!” Alec said, dropping the hammer to the ground in triumph.

“I told you reading the instructions worked.”

Alec grinned as he stepped towards Magnus, cupping his face despite his hands been muddy and bringing him for a kiss.

“Wait,” Magnus said as he saw a little girl who must only have been about 4 or 5 fall of her scooter onto the gravel.

“What is it?”

“I think she’s hurt,” Magnus said, bringing Alec’s attention to the situation.

Magnus walked over to the little girl and knelt down to her height, smiling in an attempt to cheer her up as tears started to brim in her eyes.

“Hey sweet pea, are you okay?”

“Owie,” the little girl said, pointing to the small graze on her knee.

“What’s your name?” Magnus asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Lucy,” the girl whispered.

“Well Lucy, I’m Magnus and this is Alec,” Magnus pointed to Alec who was stood just behind him, “Do you know where your parents are? We can take you to them?”

The little girl nodded and pointed to just across the other side of the field. Magnus smiled at the girl again and took her hand, “You tell me which tent okay? Alec, can you grab the scooter?”

Alec nodded, his heart warmed by how great Magnus was being with the little girl. He always knew that he’d wanted children, but he was only 18, it wasn’t something on the agenda for anytime soon. Seeing Magnus acting so paternal though, well it clarified one thing, he knew exactly who he wanted to have those children with.

“You’d make a hell of a father,” he whispered into Magnus’ ear.

“Let’s have this conversation in 10 years’ time Alexander,” Magnus said a grin spreading across his face.

“I’ll put it in my diary.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork though.”

“Yeah, definitely a dork.”

“Mummy!” The little girl yelled as she quickly dropped Magnus’ hand and ran into the arms of her mother who wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“She fell off her scooter, we just wanted to make sure she got home safe,” Magnus said smiling at the little girl's mother.

“Well thank you very much. We were wondering where you got to!” she said directing the last half of the conversation to her daughter, “Say thank you to these kind gentlemen.”

“Thank you, Magus, thank you, Alec,” Lucy said only slightly getting Magnus’ name wrong making him chuckle.

“You’re more than welcome,” Magnus said.

Alec placed the scooter beside their tent, smiling at the two of them, nodding his head at the mouthed ‘thank you’ that came from the mother. He still couldn’t stop thinking about how good Magnus had been with the child it came so naturally to him, whereas Alec liked kids, but he never really knew what to say. Alec linked his arm in Magnus’ and pulled him closer to him as they walked back to their own pitch.

“You good?” Alec asked, noticing how Magnus seemed to have drifted off into his own world.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

“You sure?” Alec probed, knowing Magnus well enough that something was on his mind.

“I just, sometimes I wish I had that, the loving mother, the family that was worried about me even if I was just a few minutes late. It would just be nice to have a family you know?”

Alec smiled as he turned Magnus, so he was staring him right in the eye, “We’re family Magnus, I’m never going anywhere.”

“Thank you, Alexander, you always do know the right thing to say.”

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulder, “That’s because I’m the best.”

“And so modest as well. What have I done to deserve this?” Magnus responded sarcastically, Alec’s humour instantly bringing him out of the slight spiral that he’d sent himself down.

 

* * *

 

Alec watched as Magnus blew gently on the fire tackling it from just the right direction as it started to ignite, the flames getting more and more intense until all the wood finally caught on fire and started to give off the perfect amount of heat. It was beautiful, but what was more beautiful was how the orange light the fire gave off illuminated the red streaks in Magnus’ hair and made his eyes glisten like something from a movie. He was awe enrapturing as he knelt by the fire and wowed Alec with his surprisingly on point skills when it came to being in the wilderness.

“Marshmallow?” Magnus asked as he handed one to Alec.

“Sure,” Alec said, kneeling beside Magnus as they both toasted them, Magnus taking a more careful approach whilst Alec, “Oh shoot. It’s on fire!” Alec exclaimed, laughing as he hastily blew it out.

“You need to do it at the embers not directly in the flame,” Magnus said, guiding Alec’s hand to a better spot, “See, it’s turning more of a golden brown now…rather than black.”

“Maybe I wanted it burnt.”

“Maybe, but judging by your reaction, you didn’t want it on fire.”

Alec grinned as he stuffed the marshmallow into his mouth, “This is good!” he said enthusiastically.

“You’ve never toasted marshmallows before?”

Alec shook his head, “I’ve never been camping either.”

“Wait really?”

“No, that’s why we had to give it a go.”

“I guess I’m not surprised that the Lightwoods aren’t the camping type.”

“Can you imagine my mother putting up a tent?”

“I can and it’s hilarious, but it’s definitely not anything that would happen in reality.”

“Exactly.”

Magnus shivered slightly, even with the warmth of the fire, the cold late-night air was difficult to fight off. He also knew just how warm he’d be all snuggled up to Alec in the double sleeping bag that they’d bought, sitting outside in the cold wasn’t really comparable.

“You want to get into bed?” Alec asked, reading Magnus’ mind perfectly.

“Definitely,” Magnus said, allowing himself to get lost in the gold flecks of Alec’s eyes that had been brought out by the light of the fire.

“I figured,” Alec said taking Magnus’ hand with one of his and unzipping the tent with the other. “Okay, it’s freezing in here!” Alec said, quickly picking up on the drop of temperature inside the tent compared to outside by the fire.

“We’ll warm up quickly. We just need to strip off and zip the bag up tight.”

Alec looked at Magnus questioningly, “Is that just an excuse to get me undressed or?”

“Partly, but it does actually keep you warm. Means there are fewer layers for the heat to pass through.”

“Does that mean you’re getting naked too?”

Magnus grinned, “Indeed it does. You know we sleep naked most nights right? Like this isn’t anything new?”

Alec laughed, “This is exciting though, we’re in a tent. Anyone could walk in!”

“That excites you?” Magnus said, bemused at the way Alec was acting.

“I like to live my life on the edge.”

“That is exactly the opposite of what you like to do.”

“Not when I’m with you.”

“Just get in the sleeping bag!” Magnus said as he unzipped it.

The two of them quickly stripped and muddled their way into the sleeping bag, it was dark so trying to find the zip using the dim light from their phones was a challenge and the tent was pretty small for the two of them. Magnus groaned as Alec pushed off against his arm, sending a sharp pain up it, Alec laughed the soft laugh that he so often did and always turned Magnus’ body to melted butter. The fact that he’d probably just given him a decent bruise being brushed away in seconds, after all, it was part of the camping experience.

“Stop wriggling!” Magnus exclaimed.

“I’m not wriggling!”

“Yes, you are!” Magnus said. He pulled Alec towards him, preventing him from moving about any further and lay his head to rest in its usual position between his shoulder and chest, “Is that better?”

“Much,” Alec said, letting his boyfriend take hold of his hand and trace swirls in his palm, “God, I love it when you do that.”

“That’s why I do it.”

The two of them lay there in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of the water lapping against the lake shore, the occasional crack of the fire as it started to die down and the distant chatter of the few people that were still up. There was something parallel to that night in Magnus’ apartment, the day that they finished school for good. Back then it was the sounds of the city that never slept filling the air around them as they lay together in peace, now it was the sounds of nature at its finest. It was beautiful and as usual, they wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.

Magnus moved Alec off his chest as his arm that was underneath the weight of Alec’s body started to go numb. He brought Alec closer to him, wrapping one leg over his body, his arm around his waist, as his fingers glided over the scar on Alec’s stomach. Alec smiled, it was only just noticeable through the dim light, but Magnus knew, he knew that it was the smile that opened up everything that Alec was feeling, the smile that let Magnus know that Alec really and truly could not be any happier.

“I love you,” Alec whispered into the dark, his breath tickling Magnus’ brow.

“I love you too, Alexander.”

“I did want to ask though, “Alec said, leaning in to kiss Magnus softly on the lips.

“Fire away partner.”

“Are you a cowboy?” Alec said, seizing the opportunity to make a joke even if it was a distraction from their conversation.

“One day, you are going to actually kill me with these terrible jokes. They’re painful to listen to.”  

Alec laughed, “Anyway, my actual question was... where on earth did you pick up all these wilderness skills? You’re not exactly the outdoorsy type.”

“ _Wilderness skills_?” Magnus mocked, the words sounded so awkward coming from Alec’s mouth, probably because Alec did not, in fact, have any wilderness skills at all.

“You know, putting up tents, starting fires, roasting marshmallows,” he paused, “getting naked.”

“I’m not sure that the last one is a _wilderness skill_ as you put it.”

“Oh come on Magnus, you must have learned this stuff somewhere.”

Magnus bit his lip, he was enjoying the moment, joking around with his boyfriend, teasing him, holding him and he didn’t want the conversation to turn serious. Although with Alec it always did, he had a knack for getting Magnus to spill his insecurities without Magnus even realising he was doing so. Alec didn’t even realise that he was asking a big question half the time, but that was what came with dating someone like Magnus, whose childhood had been so turbulent that every year he’d lived was peppered with traumatic memories.

“Sorry Magnus, we don’t have to talk about this now, I didn’t think,” Alec said, the pause between his question and Magnus’ answer was too long, and his hand had stopped moving up and down his back. Which was how he knew that there was something wrong and that the question he’d asked was probably tarnished with more negative connotations than Alec originally thought.

“No, it’s not that bad, it just reminds me of the way things so often got taken away from me as a kid and we’re so happy right now. I don’t want to ruin this moment by telling another of my sad stories,” Magnus said.  

“We don’t get to pick and choose when bad memories come up Magnus, I wish we did, but it’s just part of life. Sometimes we need to talk about stuff without even realising it.”

“Where did you learn that?”

“The support group.”

Magnus nodded, the feeling of pride that he so often had for his boyfriend reappearing. Alec had been through so much since the attack, so naturally whenever he was open or passed on his knowledge from the support group he’d been going to Magnus felt like he was beaming with proud. He knew how hard it was to move on from traumatic events like that, but Alec’s grit and determination was a testament to how much of an incredible human being he was.

Magnus exhaled as he started to retell the memory. “I went to this summer camp for a few years, when I was younger.” He stopped, trying to figure out how best to phrase what he was going to say.

“That’s not too bad?”

“It was for the first few years after my mother died. I was reclusive, had no friends, depressed and I had those nightmares and I was only 7, so naturally, my social worker and the few therapists they’d made me see were worried. Anyway, their solution was to send me to this camp for ‘kids like me’, it was like a normal summer camp except with therapy and support groups, they also forced you to a be a ‘buddy’ with a different kid each day. As a way of making friends.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, “I hated it at first, I was so withdrawn it felt like forced fun, but as the summer went on I started to enjoy myself. It did help, and I really trusted some of the counselors, there wasn’t really anyone else to trust at the time, but they were great…”

Alec nodded in understanding, “and then?” he prompted, knowing that the story wouldn’t be so tainted with negativity if it ended there.

“Then the funding got cut, they moved me from Brooklyn to the city, put me in an all-boys group home, it was potentially one of the hardest years of my life and it was just as I was starting middle school. All the skills I’d learned at camp those past three years, well they disappeared, and I went back to hiding away as much as possible. It wasn’t till high school that I finally had the confidence to start being myself again.”

“I’m sorry Magnus,” Alec said, reaching up and starting to play with Magnus’ hair, twisting the strands around his finger, providing Magnus with the comfort that he needed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m over it now anyway, it was years ago.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. There’s just a lot of stories to tell and I forget about them, then when they come back up again…well, it just feels easier to keep them a secret sometimes.”

“You don’t have to with me.”

“I know that Alexander, it’s just a hard habit to break.”

“Well, I’m here for you.”

“As am I, for you.”

Alec grinned as he kissed Magnus’ forehead, “Come on, time to spoon,” he said light-heartedly, knowing that with Magnus sometimes the best way forward was to change the conversation entirely when they’d talked about something sad.

“My favourite time of day,” Magnus said, his eyes popping.  

“You’re so weird.”

“You’re so hot.”

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” Magnus said as Alec’s body cradled his own, his soft touch sending shivers down his spine which turned into Goosebumps as Alec started to kiss his neck repeatedly.

“We are not having sex in this tent Alexander,” Magnus reprimanded.

“Why not?”

“People will hear us!”

“Do you care?”

Magnus lingered for a second, “Probably not.”

“I didn’t think so.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ neck again before moving down his spine, kissing each ridge gently as his hand slid across Magnus’ waist and towards his lower regions, his hands sliding deftly underneath the waistband of Magnus’ boxers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the ridiculous amount of flirting that I couldn't help but put in this chapter!   
> #2H1Wfic
> 
> Amy x


	3. To London, With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy weather, warm hugs, a dip in a pool and Billy Elliot... It's London baby!

 

Chapter 3: To London, With Love

 

_“Yes, London. You know, fish, chips, cups o tea, bad food, worse weather, Mary-fucking-Poppins. London!”_

_-  Dennis Farina._

* * *

 

 

Alec and Magnus stood at the platform of the train station, they were only a few minutes early for their train down to London but over the past few days that they’d spent in the Lake’s the weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was hailing slightly, the sky grey and miserable, making what used to look like a postcard into an image that if anything would put you off visiting the place.

Magnus pulled the hood of the anorak that Alec had forced him to wear, despite its ugliness, over his head. He figured that the hail and wind had already messed his hair up, so he might as well just embrace it. He shivered and snuggled up to Alec on the bench taking Alec’s hand and wrapping it around his shoulders, forcing Alec to hug him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be warm again,” he said, his teeth chattering.

“So dramatic,” Alec said rolling his eyes but rubbing Magnus’ shoulder to keep him warm.

“I love you Alexander, but camping? For five days? At the end of September? In England? Just tell me why?”

Alec laughed, “It was an adventure.”

“That’s a tactical way of putting it.”

“Anyway, you’ll warm up soon. We’re staying in a hotel with a pool _and_ a steam room remember?”

Magnus looked up and smiled at Alec a satisfying look on his face, “We could get couples massages,” he suggested.

“I’m not sure about that.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

The train pulled into the station, saving Alec from Magnus’ determination when it came to things like this. He’d been talking about ‘couples massages’ since the moment they got to the UK and they weren’t really something Alec was interested in doing. The thought of a complete stranger massaging his naked body made him uncomfortable, he’d much rather it was Magnus doing it instead.

“Train’s here.” Alec said, swinging his rucksack on his back and picking up the suitcase hastily, “Maybe there’s a sauna on board,” he teased.

“Was that even a joke?”

“I’m tired, leave me alone.”

“I’m tired too. So I hope you’re ready to transform into a pillow”

Alec groaned, “I can’t wait,” he said sarcastically.

Magnus grinned as he casually patted Alec on the chest before jumping on the train, “Good!”

The journey went pretty quickly after that, both of them with an earbud in each, taking turns to choose songs, occasionally drifting off into a deep sleep. They seemed to have the actual traveling part of a gap year down to a tee, sleep and music, that was all you really needed. As the train pulled up into Kings Cross station the two of them stared out the window, Alec’s face practically pressed against the glass and Magnus’ chin resting on his shoulder.

“Well, at least it isn’t raining anymore,” Magnus said, looking up at the sky which was still mainly grey, but a few glimpses of blue were cracking through the clouds.

“Always the optimist.”

“I’m just excited for the spa.”

“It’s not even a spa Magnus, it’s literally just a pool and a steam room.”

“ _It’s literally just a pool and a steam room_ ,” Magnus mocked.

“Hey! I sound nothing like that!” Alec said, punching Magnus lightly.

“ _Hey! I sound-_ ”

“- Oh be quiet. Come on, let’s get off this train before you cut off all the circulation in my arm.”

“Winding you up has to be my favourite thing to do _ever!_ ”

Alec raised his eyebrows, “I would have never guessed.”

The two of them stepped off the train and started to navigate themselves through the busy crowd of London commuters, it was busy and trying not to trip people up with their huge suitcases was proving to be quite the challenge.

“Look! There’s platform 9 and ¾’s!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly.

Alec looked at where Magnus was pointing too, confused at what all the fuss was about and frustrated by how busy it was. He could see himself flying onto the train tracks at any minute.  

“Platform what?”

“Alexander, please don’t tell me you haven’t seen Harry Potter,” Magnus said, looking at Alexander pleadingly.

“Erm…”

“I might have to break up with you,” Magnus said, waving his hands in the air dramatically before quickly catching his suitcase which almost fell onto a strangers toes.

“That seems a bit extreme. We could just watch it together sometime.”

“Them,” Magnus corrected, “There are 8 films.”

Alec nodded awkwardly, “Great…we’ll watch _them_ then.” He already regretted agreeing to an 8-hour long movie marathon and they hadn’t even watched the first one yet.

“You’ll like it, Alec. I promise.”

“You say that about every film you force me to watch. The only one that I thought was okay was the one on the plane.”

Magnus sighed, “One day, you will finally understand the artistry that it film making. If you don’t…well, I’ll have failed as the dutiful boyfriend.”

“Again, sounds a bit extreme.”

“Whatever. Take a picture of me?”

“We’re in a train station Magnus, it’s not exactly a tourist-”

“-It’s platform 9 and 3/4’s! Come on, please!” Magnus exclaimed.

Alec grinned, “Anything for you my love,” he said sarcastically, although he didn’t really mean it sarcastically at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they had settled into the hotel the two of them headed down to the pool which was surprisingly pretty empty. Saying that it was the middle of the day and most people probably didn’t come to London to sit in the indoor pool of their hotel. Magnus and Alec had two weeks to explore though, so they weren’t in any pressure to get things done, plus, they were both aching all over after sleeping…or not sleeping, in a tent for almost a week.

“You sure we’re the only ones?” Alec said, suddenly becoming incredibly self-conscious of the large scar that was visible to anyone when he was just wearing his swimming trunks.

“We’re the only ones. It’s completely deserted for some reason.”

Alec nodded and followed Magnus out of the changing rooms, his hand over his stomach, just in case. He had no idea why this was bothering him so much, but unconsciously it had been a problem all summer, he’d not taken his shirt off when him Izzy and Jace hung out at the beach, or when he and Magnus had gone to a waterpark. His excuse was that he didn’t want to get sunburnt, but in reality, he didn’t want to deal with people staring at him and wondering ‘what happened?’ As usual, he didn’t want to be the center of attention and having a massive scar on your stomach kind of forced that on you unwillingly. As did mentioning that you were self-conscious of said scar, so really it was a lose-lose situation.

Magnus slid into the water then turned around to face Alec, “Come on, it’s warm. Like a hot tub.”

Alec awkwardly sat down on the edge of the pool and pushed himself off, not letting go of his stomach the whole time, which almost made him lose his balance as his weight shifted from entering the water.  

“What’s wrong?”

Alec ran his hand through his hair in frustration at himself more than anything, sighing as he spoke, “I don’t know.”

Magnus smiled, “That’s okay,” he said as he put his arm around Alec’s neck, supporting it as he pulled him towards him, kissing him gently on the lips, “We’ll get there.”

Alec smiled for a second before his expression reverted back to a more serious one. “I’m being stupid aren’t I?”

Magnus looked at Alec confused for a second before he became aware of the way Alec’s hand had subconsciously drifted to cover the scar on his stomach, “No such thing,” Magnus reassured.

“I just, I don’t want people to stare at, you know…”

Magnus reached underneath the water and placed his hand on top of Alec’s moving it away from the scar, “You could have told me if you were insecure about this.”  

Alec swallowed, “It didn’t seem important.”

Magnus shook his head, “How many times do I have to tell you that how you feel is important Alexander. Don’t push these feelings away, let me help you with them.”

“You’ve helped me so much, I wanted to get through this on my own.”

“You’re here for me whenever I need you and I’m here for you whenever you need me. Okay?”

Alec chewed on the inside of his mouth, “I know that. I just, I’m not good at this kind of stuff and I don’t want people to stare…” Alec trailed off, not really sure of where he was going with his sentence.

“What’s going to happen if they stare? Will it change anything?” Magnus said, hoping that if he followed up with some logic Alec would be able to understand. Logic was always the best way to talk Alec out of his worries and insecurities, he needed facts when he was spiraling whereas Magnus needed more of an emotional element. They knew that about each other though, which was why they worked so well together, especially when the other person was down or upset.

 “It’s just awkward,” Alec said, his eyebrows still furrowed.

“Not really. They’ll carry on with your day, we’ll carry on with ours and that’s that.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Alec said smiling gently.

“I know that in your head it probably seems way more complicated, but I know you Alexander, and you will find a way through this. You’ve just got to think about it rationally, don’t get caught up in your head, and if you do, let me know and I will happily talk some sense into you…or play with your hand. That sometimes works better if I’m honest.”

Alec’s lips started to turn up at the corners as the green flecks in his eyes seemed to light up all of a sudden, “You’re always right aren’t you?”

Magnus grinned, “Yeah, always,” he said pushing himself off the wall of the pool and gliding gracefully to the other side.

The two of them stared at each other, the sexual tension that they were providing each other simply by not breaking eye contact made it hard for them not to crumble into laughter. Alec’s cheeks flushed red as he toyed with what he was about to do for a second before he dove underneath the water, his eyes open as they locked with Magnus’ which were moving closer and closer towards him, slowly but gracefully until finally, their lips collided, taking Alec by surprise as he wasn’t really sure what was going to happen when they met in the middle

It was supposed to be romantic, like a scene from a movie, but it wasn’t if anything it was messy and almost stressful as they tried to resist floating back up to the surface and to actually maintain contact with each other. What didn’t help was how aware they both were of how badly their attempt was going which only made them want to burst into laughter. Finally Alec gave up, his lungs were aching for air as he inhaled sharply to try and absorb as much oxygen before he cracked into an uncontrollable fit of laughter that wasn’t helped by Magnus who decided that now was the time to start splashing him incessantly. Making it ten times harder for him to breathe properly.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed in shock before regaining his composure and jumping on top of his boyfriend, trying to push his shoulders down into the water so he could dunk him.

“Nice try, Alexander,” Magnus said as he lifted his feet from underneath him and started to float on his back, resulting in Alec losing his balance and going under instead.

“That was cruel,” Alec joked as he rubbed his eyes to try and get the chlorine out.

“You tried to drown me first, I think that makes you the cruel one!”

Alec laughed, “You just made me drink the whole pool by trying to kiss me, it was revenge,” he said, clearing his throat excessively to accentuate his point.  

“Ah, that makes sense. I always forget that trying to kiss your boyfriend is actually a negative action,” Magnus quipped.

Alec shook his head a grin spreading across his face as Magnus stared him down, knowing that Alec wouldn’t be able to resist him when he had such a sultry look on his face, “You know what?” Alec said, taking a step closer to Magnus, “My motives may be flawed, but I really am enjoying myself, so I’m going to continue.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows in suspicion at Alec’s confidence, “Are you sure that’s what you want your last words to be, Alexander?” he said, barely giving Alec a second to think as he dove under the water and took a firm grip on Alec’s ankles, pulling his feet out from underneath him in one swift movement.

The two of them continued to fight like little kids for another 5 minutes, their legs tangled with each other, their bodies never more than a centimetre apart as they grappled with the other one’s limbs. They were both competitive, both aiming for victory despite not knowing what victory really was or what the goal of the ‘play fight’ that they were partaking in really was. Whatever it was, getting there was fun, and Alec had completely forgotten about the insecurity he’d had a few minutes earlier, they were in their own world, resorting to the behaviour of children but enjoying every single minute of it. As sometimes, adults need to remember how to be a kid too.

“Okay, okay, you win Alexander. I should have known better than to pick a fight with a Lightwood,” Magnus finally conceded his breath heavy and the bitter scent of chlorine lodged firmly up his nose.

 “What’s my prize?” Alec teased, flashing his crowbar smile at Magnus that so often won him over, a glint in his eyes as he decided to add to his methods of seduction by goofily licking his lips.

Magnus was tempted by Alec’s vain attempts, but not only did he know how-to wind-up Alec, but he knew exactly how to actually win the fight, “I guess it will just have to be your pride,” he said flippantly as he swam over to the edge of the pool and got out, not looking back at Alec until he protested.

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed as he watched Magnus walk over to the steam room, “ _Hey!_ ” he said again trying not to laugh because he knew exactly what he was doing, the ‘hard to get’ act was one Magnus always reverted back to when he wanted to tease Alec.  

“I’m going in the steam room if you want to join.”

Alec sighed heavily but with a hint of sarcasm, “You’re a piece of work.”

“Or I’m just making you work.”

“For?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Such a tease Magnus.” Alec said getting out of the pool, “But I’ll play along.”

“You always do,” Magnus said, holding the door open for Alec, squeezing his ass as he walked into headed into the steam room.

“Calm yourself Mr. Bane,” Alec said, checking that there was no one in the steam room before he handled Magnus’ head and pulled him in for the kiss that he definitely deserved, “We don’t want to get too carried away.”

“You’re right,” Magnus said, looking down at Alec’s crotch, “We should stop. You know how we get.”

Alec laughed, “If you weren’t so damn irresistible Magnus, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Oh, like you can talk Alexander.”

 

* * *

 

 

That evening the two of them took to the streets of London, hands held as they wandered through Trafalgar Square looking for the theatre that the show they were seeing was to be performed in. It was pretty and had a similar vibe to that of New York except it was more understated in a way that made it seem a lot less intense but still full of atmosphere.

“Here we are! Billy Elliot!” Magnus exclaimed, pointing towards the poster that was lit up by glowing lights.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me sit through this,” Alec complained, just like he had all afternoon and all through dinner. Musicals were not his thing, at least he didn’t think they were.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to a show before. We live in New York Alexander, it literally makes no sense.”

“Because they’re boring and expensive and a waste of money,” Alec said, reciting the list quickly, he’d said it way too many times that evening already.

“Tell me that again once you’ve seen this. You’re going to love it!”

“Hmm, I’m not so sure about that.”

“And seeing Billy Elliot in London is perfect as well. It’s based in North East England; did you know that? During the miners’ strike and when Margret Thatcher was prime minister.”

“You’ve mentioned it before, yes,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

Whilst he was pretending that watching the musical was equivalent to torture, he couldn’t help but love it when Magnus went off on one of his tangents about the things he was passionate about. He hadn’t even realised that Magnus was this into West End and Broadway shows, it was a topic that they’d never really talked about before but now that he knew he did his mind had been filled with ideas for potential date nights when they got back to New York. He could pretend all he wanted that he didn’t want to sit through the shows, when really if they made Magnus happy he would sit through them every night of the week if it was what he wanted.

“Let’s find our seats!” Magnus said excitedly, linking his arm in Alec’s as he handed the doorman their tickets.  

As much as Alec didn’t want to admit it, Magnus had been right, Billy Elliot was fantastic and the whole atmosphere of the theatre had sparked something in him that only made him want to see more and more shows. He’d caught the musical theatre ‘bug’ something that he never expected for himself in the slightest, he’d never been interested in watching movies or anything like that before, which was why he was surprised at the number of emotions that the musical had made him feel. He’d had to look away from Magnus part way through to quickly wipe the tears from his eyes that had formed during ‘The Letter’ scene, but by the end of the show he’d completely given up. Magnus was crying pretty openly so he figured he couldn’t judge him too much.

“Alexander, are you crying?” Magnus said as the lights came up.

“No!” Alec protested despite knowing that it was obvious from the puffiness of his eyes.

“Oh my god. You’re actually crying!” Magnus said a smile creeping across his face

“I don’t cry at these kinds of things!” Alec continued to deny.  

“You liked it didn’t you?”

Alec grinned and wiped away his tears, taking Magnus’ hand as they headed out of the theatre, “Apparently so.”

“I knew it! Does this mean we can see some more shows, in the city?”

Alec nodded, “I’ll take you to as many shows as you want Magnus.”

“This is why you are the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

“I just cringed, but, we can try to fit another one in before we leave London if you want? What was the other one you were talking about?”

“Les Misérables!”

Alec raised his eyebrows questioningly, “Is it in French?”

Magnus laughed, “No, it’s based in France, during the French Revolution, but it’s performed in English.”

“I wish you’d told me this was something you enjoyed before Magnus, we could have gone to one of the ones on Broadway. You seem to know everything about them!”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but you know now, which means we can be that couple that is super cultured and goes to all the latest shows and plays,” he said joking slightly but also not really joking at all because he would _love_ to be that couple.

Alec looked at Magnus belovingly as he stopped outside the theatre and kissed Magnus on the forehead. It was the little things like this that reminded him of why he loved his boyfriend so much, the sparks of enthusiasm that he had, the glint in his eye that appeared when he was remotely excited about anything. It was irresistible and warmed his heart every time those moments appeared.

“What was that for?” Magnus said, bringing himself closer to Alec so he could wrap his arm around his waist.

“Do I need a reason?”

Magnus smiled, “No,” he said contently, of course he didn’t.

“Do you want dessert?”

“What _kind_ of dessert?” Magus said suggestively.

“Erm, ice cream, waffles, cake, whatever you want,” Alec said, oblivious to what Magnus meant.

Magnus laughed, “Let’s get ice cream,” he said, kissing Alec’s hand which was draped around his shoulders loosely.

Magnus loved it when he did that, the way Alec always wanted to either hold him or be held, but when he did it was so natural it was almost effortless. Like his arm was supposed to be wrapped around his shoulders and that it would be unusual if it wasn’t, they were so accustomed to walking around like that they didn’t even realise that they were doing it half the time. They were two pieces of a jigsaw that fit together perfectly, their comfort and happiness spreading to every one that passed them in the streets, because how could it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love reading your comments and tweets, I'm glad everyone is still enjoying the sequel!
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Amy! x


	4. Ponts des Arts & A Past Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, the city of love. A place to create memories and perhaps re-live some old ones too.

 

Chapter 4: Ponts des Arts & A Past Figure

_“Paris is always a good idea.”_

_-  Audrey Hepburn._

 

* * *

The weight that was resting heavy in Alec’s pocket sent his heart racing as he felt his hands become clammy at the move that he was about to make. They’d been in Paris for nearly a week, but they hadn’t spent much time apart, which meant that the plan Alec had since the moment he knew they were going to Paris was incredibly hard to implement. However, that morning he’d made the excuse to go get coffee whilst Magnus slept in, giving him the perfect opportunity to get what he needed.

“Where are you taking me? And why are your hands so sweaty?” Magnus asked, dropping Alec’s hand and wiping his on his jeans.

“It’s a surprise,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand again, as he dragged them through the quintessential Parisian streets that were bustling with people going about their everyday business, just how Paris should be.

“I don’t like surprises.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “So you didn’t like the way I asked you to prom or the rooftop bar that I took you to, or…”

“…Okay, okay. I trust you.”

“Good.”

Alec smiled at Magnus as they approached the bridge that had been on so many movies and written about in so many books. This was the one thing that he had wanted to do in Paris, it had been the top of his bucket list and hiding it from Magnus had practically been impossible but now the moment that he’d been waiting for had finally arrived. Alec watched Magnus as he wandered over to the side of the bridge that was covered with love locks, paying attention to the expression on his face as he read the messages that were inscribed on them.

“Aren’t you the romantic Alexander?” Magnus said, turning to face his boyfriend and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alec took out the lock and key from his pocket, and rolled it around in his hands thoughtfully, “The love locks symbolise eternal love…I, I know it’s a bit cliché or whatever, but I thought it would be nice if we could, you know, have a lock of our own. A piece of us that can stay here…forever.”

Magnus smiled at Alec, tears almost brimming in his eyes at how thoughtful Alec was being, Alec had been his boyfriend for nearly 7 months now, but he was still constantly surprised that he actually had him in his life. That there was someone who did really care about him, that loved him for who he was and that would never go out of his way to hurt him, Alec was a rock, a steady constant in Magnus’ life that up until his entrance into it had been filled with anxiety about what would happen next. Which was why, in moments like these, when Alec highlighted his love for Magnus so subtly, he couldn’t help but get emotional because it reminded him of how he’d gained so much more than a boyfriend now that he had Alec in his life, he’d gained a family too.

“I don’t know what to say,” Magnus said, looking down at the lock, he hadn’t even realised the words that were inscribed on it, “Alexander,” Magnus exhaled in shock and adoration for the man stood next to him.

“I’m not sure if it’s spelled right, I googled it, but I wasn’t sure,” Alec said slightly panicked.

“It’s perfect Alexander.”

Alec smiled, “How do you pronounce it?”

“Aku Cinta Kamu; I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec said, kissing Magnus quickly but passionately on the lips, “You lock it on this side, then you’re supposed to throw the key into the other.”

“You really did your research didn’t you?”

Alec nodded, “I wanted to make the perfect moment for you, for both of us.”

“Well, you certainly have,” Magnus said, it was his turn to kiss Alec.

Magnus linked his arm in Alec’s as he watched him deftly click the lock into place, the two of them staring out across the river for a few moments before Alec handed Magnus the key and they crossed to the other side. Despite all the people rushing about, the tourists taking photos and the noise of the city, it was peaceful, as though the romance and the meaning behind what they were doing took them away from the present and into an alternate reality where it was just the two of them. Magnus tossed the key into the river, both of them watching it as a small splash followed by a ripple of water appeared as it sunk to the bottom of the lake. It may just have been a lock and a key, but there was so much more attached to it, they knew that there was no going back now, not that there ever would have been, but this…this was it. The physical representation of how deep their love ran and they knew that they would always be tied together in a way that no one else would ever really understand.

“I actually have a surprise for you as well,” Magnus said, turning to face Alec, placing a hand on his cheek.

“You do?”

“Well, I figured it would be nice to do something a bit fancier, as we are in Paris. I know you’re not that bothered about the fancy food and restaurants, but I thought it would be nice to do, just to say that we’ve been.”

Alec looked at Magnus confused, “What are you talking about? And I do like the fancy restaurants, I just don’t trust myself to pick them, I have to rely on you for that.”

Magnus grinned, relieved that Alec did actually like the restaurants that he often took Magnus to on dates, “I booked us in for a tasting menu at Guy Savoy. It’s French cuisine and I thought it would be a nice experience for us to do together.”

“It sounds great Magnus.”

“You’ll have to wear your suit though.”

Alec grinned, “Ah, so that’s why you booked it because you wanted to see me in a suit again?”

“I’m not going to lie to you Alexander, that was definitely part of the reason.”

“Well, when I’m a lawyer you’ll get to see me in one every day.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s cheek endearingly, “And I. Can’t. Wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus reached up to straighten Alec’s tie before they entered the restaurant. He looked dashing as always, especially in the suit that always seemed to give him that aura of confidence and Lightwood pride that he didn’t always carry with him, but Magnus loved to see. There was also something incredibly attractive about the way his muscles and body pushed against the material perfectly, it was a well-fitted suit and Magnus was pretty sure that Alec knew that.

“You look great Magnus,” Alec said as he linked arms with his boyfriend. He did look great, but that went without saying, he was Magnus after all and he was pulling off the royal blue suit stunningly as always.

“As do you, Alexander,” Magnus said, nodding his head in thanks at the doorman.

“Good evening gentlemen. Can I take your name please?” The waiter at the front desk said, his French accent thick but understandable and only making the atmosphere of the restaurant even more vivid.

“Bane,” Magnus said, as he squeezed Alec’s arm.

“Perfect. This way.”

The two of them followed the waiter to their table which was in the center of the dining room but adjacent to the window so that they still had a magnificent view of the streets of Paris. It seemed that everything about the restaurant was designed perfectly to give it’s customers an experience that was the epitome of Paris and how you should experience it, and the candlelit table and white table clothes only accentuated the romantic atmosphere.

“Would you like to see the drinks menu?” The waiter asked.

“I think we’re okay. Champagne Alexander?”

Alec nodded, “This is your night Magnus.”

Magnus pursed his lips, “Champagne it is.”

“A bottle?” the waiter confirmed.

“Yes, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” the waiter said before leaving the two of them alone.

Alec smiled at Magnus, he loved seeing him like this so happy and content, in his element when the night that he’d planned had started so well. Out of the two of them, Alec was the one more likely to plan a surprise date or trip, whilst Magnus was more likely to plan something spectacular, or something really special that was a little bit different to the usual date. Another reason as to why they fit together perfectly in every possible sense.

“This restaurant is something else, you’ve outdone yourself,” Alec said, placing his hand across the table so he could hold put it on top of Magnus’.

“It’s definitely lived up to my expectations.”

“Would you like to taste?” The waiter said, placing a silver bucket of ice on the table and casually popping the cork on the champagne.

“I’m sure it will be fine, thank you,” Magnus said confidently. He was always so good at taking the lead when it came to things like wine tasting and picking the stuff of a menu that Alec had never heard of before. Alec was getting better at deciphering what things meant, but he kind of liked letting Magnus take the lead, probably because his whole life he’d had to be the one to look after his siblings. Having Magnus look after him, it was a change and a feeling that he wasn’t used to but certainly enjoyed.  

“To a fantastic evening,” Alec said, holding his glass up.

“To a fantastic…” Magnus trailed off, his face suddenly frozen as the clink of their glasses seemed to echo through the silence that was supposed to be filled with the end of Magnus’ sentence.

“Earth to Magnus?” Alec teased.

Magnus inhaled shakily as he put the glass down, his mind completely elsewhere as he turned his head, looking over at the bar before quickly turning back to face Alec, “ _shit_ ,” he whispered underneath his breath.

“Okay, you’re worrying me now,” Alec said, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to make eye contact with his boyfriend but failed as Magnus’ eyes were darting all over the place.

“We have to leave,” Magnus said, folding his napkin up and putting it on the table.

“What are you talking about?”

Magnus turned his head again, “No, we need to go now Alexander, I’m sorry,”

“Magnus it’s fine, but-”

Alec didn’t have time to finish his sentence as Magnus quickly got up from his seat and headed out of the restaurant, walking the longest way possible around the bar as if he was trying to avoid someone. Alec ran his hand through his hair, confused about what was happening but also worried at how panicked and stressed out his boyfriend had become in the space of 5 seconds. He pulled out his wallet and placed what he figured would be more than enough to cover the cost of the champagne on the table before quickly following Magnus out of the restaurant…

…“Let. Me. Go.” Magnus spat out the words as the slightly taller man pinned him up against the wall.

“Is that all you’ve got Bane? Come on, I thought you’d have learned how to fight by now,” the man snarled, his eyes filled with malicious anger a look that instantly brought Magnus back to his childhood.

“Violence has never been the answer, Lorenzo.”

Lorenzo scoffed, “Some things never change, do they?. You’d rather get beaten up than lay a hand on anyone else, even in self-defense. You’re as weak as ever, aren’t you Bane?”

Magnus tried to push himself off as he wondered where Alec was, Lorenzo had cornered him on the street opposite the restaurant, but surely Alec would see them soon? “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in New York?”

An evil grin spread across Lorenzo’s face, “You may have ruined my childhood Bane, but I actually made a life for myself, one better than yours will ever be.”

“Then why corner me like this, if you’re so happy? Why now?” Magnus struggled again, only to find himself pushed even tighter against the wall.

Lorenzo ignored the question, “I’m surprised to see you in Paris though Bane, must hurt to be in the city of love when no one could possibly love you.”

“Get your hands off him!”

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar sound of Alec’s voice. His knight in shining armour storming across the street, a face like thunder and his fist in the air as he approached them both. He was a tidal wave of fury and anger; a side of Alec that Magnus had never seen before but was grateful that he was getting to now.

“Says who?” Lorenzo said, turning his head to the voice.

“His boyfriend. Hands off him before you regret it.”

“Ah I get it, you’re still too much of a wet wipe to fight your own battles so you found yourself someone who would do it for you?”

Alec saw red, uppercutting Lorenzo’s jaw, startling the man as he stumbled backward, releasing Magnus. Alec looked at him in disgust, kicking him in the balls before taking Magnus’ hand and running back across the street and pushing Magnus into the first taxi that they saw. The both of them out of breath at the whirlwind of events that had just happened. Alec breathed in shakily, overwhelmed at what had just happened and how quickly things had escalated. They’d only been out of the restaurant for 5 minutes and Magnus had been pinned up against the wall by someone who Alec thought was a complete stranger who he had then proceeded to punch and kick where the sun don’t shine before practically dragging his boyfriend across the road and into a taxi.

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, looking across at Magnus who was sat kind of hunched up at the other side of the taxi. “Come here,” Alec said once he’d given the driver the name of their hotel. Knowing that Magnus needed him more than ever, even if he didn’t admit that he did.

“I’m fine, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice quivering slightly.

“I didn't ask if you were fine Magnus, I asked you to come here. Let me hold you.”

Alec patted the middle seat, instructing Magnus to move over next to him. Magnus looked up before caving and sliding across, letting himself be wrapped up in Alec’s arms as he stared blankly out of the window. Alec fiddled with Magnus’ hair, holding him tightly to try and make everything better, he had no clue what had just happened, who the guy was, if he knew Magnus. But, he did know how terrifying it was to be attacked like that, with nowhere to run and no way to escape, he was just glad he’d got there in time. He had to protect Magnus at all costs and he’d do anything to do that, even if it meant kicking a complete stranger…in the balls.  

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the hotel, Alec let Magnus get changed as he made them both a drink from the minibar. Magnus seemed to be in some sort of shock, he hadn’t spoken a word since they’d gotten in the taxi and whilst Alec didn’t condone drinking to deal with emotions, he figured that they could both definitely do with a stiff drink.

Magnus came out of the bathroom wearing Alec’s black vest and a pair of sweats, the gel washed out of his hair, so it was flopping over his forehead slightly and his eyes slightly puffy. Alec looked at Magnus’ shoulder, noticing the bruising that was starting to form on his collar from where the man had been pushing him. Alec gestured for Magnus to sit down on the sofa as he grabbed some leftover ice and wrapped it in a towel, twisting the top of it so the ice wouldn’t fall out.

“Here you go,” Alec said, handing Magnus the drink and sitting down next to him, attempting to hold the make-shift ice pack against his collar bone. Magnus flinched from the cold, wanting to pull away, “Don’t. You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t need it-”

“-Magnus stop protesting. You don’t want a bruise there, trust me. It hurts like hell.”

“What about your hand?”

Alec looked down at his knuckles which were starting to turn a bit purple, “Let me just take care of you first.”

Magnus smiled slightly, “Alexander, you just punched a guy for me.”

“And?”

“You should get the ice-pack.”

Alec shook his head stubbornly, “Just let me be here for you right now. You’re upset and it’s my job to make it better.”

“I’m not upset.”

“You’re shaking Magnus, and you’re sure as hell not cold coz this hotel room is boiling.”

Magnus sighed, relaxing slightly as he let Alec continue to hold the ice pack against his shoulder, “You haven’t even asked me who he was.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders, “I figured you’d tell me when you’re ready.”

Magnus nodded, “His names Lorenzo. His Dad fostered me for a bit, but he…” Magnus placed his hand underneath his shirt tracing the ridges of the scars on his back.

“…his dad did?”

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Anyway, social services found out that he was…hurting me, I guess. So, he got locked up and me and Lorenzo got put in this group home together.”

“How old were you?” Alec said, not wanting to think about what Magnus had been through or how a grown man could physically attack someone so young and so vulnerable, it made his blood boil, but he had to remain level headed, for Magnus.

“11, nearly 12. He was 15.”

“Just after the summer camp got cancelled?”

“Yeah,” Magnus ran his hand through his hair which was still slightly damp from the shower, “Lorenzo blamed me though. His dad didn’t hurt him, he thought I should have been the one to be taken away and he made that pretty clear.”

“I’m so glad I punched him,” Alec said.

Magnus laughed slightly, “Karma’s a bitch,” he said weakly.

“Did you live with him long, in the group home?”

“About a year. Then they realised what was going on and moved me in with this other family. They were alright, the nicest place I’ve ever stayed in…until I got moved, again…you know how the story goes.”

Alec nodded his head as he pulled Magnus towards him, wrapping both his hands around his shoulders, so he was hugging him from behind as he half lifted him onto his lap. “You know you can talk to me about this stuff whenever don’t you?”

“It’s easier when it’s in the back of my mind.”

“I know, but if you ever need to.”

“You’ll be right there…”

“…exactly.”

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Alec waited for Magnus’ heartbeat to slow down so that he knew he was finally relaxed again.

Magnus took a drink of the whiskey Alec had poured them both. “This is strong,” he said, wincing slightly as he put the glass back down on the coffee table.

“I figured you needed it.”

Magnus pushed himself up off the couch and smiled weakly at Alec, “I’m going to go to bed if that’s okay?”

Alec glanced over at the clock, it had only just turned 9 pm which was early for the both of them, but he could see from the look in Magnus’ eyes that the sparkle wasn’t quite there which meant that he probably just needed to fall asleep and forget about everything that had happened. It reminded Alec of Magnus’ birthday, the look on his face that ached with sadness but did it’s best to remain strong. He hated seeing him so down, in such a sedated version of himself, knowing that all he could do was hold him and offer up words of support whenever he could.

“Yeah, I’ll join you.”

“You can stay up if you want, I can sleep with the light on,” Magnus said as he pulled back the sheets.

“I’m sleepy too,” Alec lied, “I’ll just take a shower, I won’t be long.”

“Okay,” Magnus said his voice cracking slightly but not enough so that Alec noticed as he pulled the covers over his head.

Once Alec was done showering he dried his hair with a towel, so it wouldn’t wet the sheets too much then got himself into some loose shorts and a t-shirt. He looked across at the bed, Magnus was completely buried amongst the sheets, you could barely see his face, but it was obvious that he was still awake. He kept on moving about and Alec couldn’t pretend that he didn’t hear the odd sniffle. Alec swallowed, he knew that Magnus was used to dealing with this on his own, last year he’d wanted Alec to go to school so he could process by himself, but now Alec didn’t really have that option. Which meant that he had no idea whether he should hug him, kiss him, or leave him be, again, he was doubting almost every option.

Alec pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and got in, not wanting to disturb Magnus. He got himself comfortable so that he was facing inwards, looking at the back of Magnus’ head and chewed on his lip softly whilst he toyed with what to do. Magnus sniffed slightly, and the bed sheets shuffled as Magnus reached up to rub his eyes.

“Can I do anything?” Alec whispered.

The covers moved again as Magnus shook his head, “I’ll be fine.”

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus on the shoulder, then reached up and turned off the light, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said quietly, only just loud enough for Alec to hear. But he did hear, and that was what mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec always woke up in the night, he had done since he was about 12 and now he was used to waking up to Magnus by his side who he’d usually watch for a few moments before quickly slipping back into sleep. It was a routine that only he knew about which was why he was worried when he woke up that night and Magnus wasn’t lying next to him, because Magnus was always lying next to him. Alec propped himself up on the bed, noticing the crack of light that was coming through from underneath the bathroom door and a quiet curse of frustration coming from inside.

Alec ran his hand through his hair to push it off his face as he climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar as he approached it, so he pushed it open gently, revealing Magnus looking at himself in the mirror, turning his head in an awkward position as though he was trying to find something on his back.

“Did he hurt your back too?” Alec said, walking towards Magnus, placing his hands on his shoulders and massaging them gently.

“No,” Magnus said sighing then brushing away Alec’s hands, “It’s complicated.”

“I can do complicated.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Magnus said, twisting his hand around his back, feeling for something with his fingers.

“What are you looking for?”

“Nothing,”

“Magnus, you’re stressed, what’s going on? Have you even slept yet?”

Magnus looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend, “Alexander, if you want to end this, I understand. I’m a mess, and we’re only young you shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“What are you talking about? Why would I want to end this? I love you and even if I did ‘end this’, that wouldn’t stop me worrying about you, I care about you too much.”

“That’s the problem, you shouldn’t care about me this much.”

Alec shook his head adamantly, “You don’t get a say in that, it’s up to me how much I want to care about you, and I do care about you, more than anyone else in the world.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and spun him so that he was facing him, staring him dead in the eyes so that he knew that he was telling the truth. Alec was a bad liar anyway, which was why Magnus couldn’t even deny that everything Alec was saying was entirely honest, the look in his eyes burning into his soul, making him more and more infuriated with himself for letting himself get so wound up. For letting himself believe that Alec would be like everyone else and ultimately leave him alone, with no one. 

“Why though? No one else does,” Magnus’ voice went quiet.

Alec reached up and cupped Magnus’ face, bringing him towards him, “Yes, they do Magnus.”

Magnus shook his head and busied himself for whatever he was looking for on his back, his hands freezing as they traced over the familiar marks that he was looking for. Alec watched Magnus carefully for a second before removing Magnus’ hand and placing his hand over the small area of skin that was filled with cigarette scars, he’d seen them before, but he never knew where they came from.

“Lorenzo did this?” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and holding him tight, Magnus nodded his head slowly, “I’ll kill him.”

“No, you won’t Alexander. I-I’m over it, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t push me away Magnus, you’re clearly still hurting over this.”

Magnus sighed then turned to face Alec, “I shouldn’t be though, should I? This happened 8 years ago, it shouldn’t matter anymore.”

“I know you Magnus, and I know that you know it doesn’t work like that.”

“I just…I’m sick of having to reveal all these things to you bit by bit. I don’t want you to think any differently of me, because, because, I’m so weak, so fragile,” Magnus’ voice cracked again.

“Magnus,” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus and enveloping him in a hug, resting his head on his shoulder, “You are the strongest person I know. Weak isn’t a word anyone could use to describe you.”

“Lorenzo did,” Magnus said, allowing himself to fall onto Alec slightly, giving into the strength of his arms that were now holding him up, “I let him do this to me, Alexander, he did it when I was asleep, but it woke me, and I just lay there, not making a sound until he was done-”

“-Magnus, you were 11, y-”

“-I could have fought back, I could have stopped him.”

“But you didn’t, and that’s okay. You protected yourself by staying still. You did what you could do at the time and that makes you the strongest person in the world. Just look at yourself Magnus, all the things you’ve been through, the things that you’ve survived through pure resilience and determination. After all that no one would judge you if you were angry at the world, but you’re not, y-you’re incredible, you’re kind, and you’re generous, and you’re so…so beautiful. All of that, it’s a testament to your strength and how amazing and perfect and did I say beautiful? You are. I just, I can’t even describe how strong you are Magnus, it just exudes out of you, like constantly.”

Magnus pulled away from Alec, then moved back in, kissing him on the lips firmly, passionately as he let himself be consumed by the love that Alec had for him. He’d never truly be able to believe everything that he said, at least he didn’t think he would, but just allowing himself to listen was a step forward, like the words that came out of Alec’s mouth drowned Lorenzo’s which had been swimming around his head all night. He knew that Alec’s speech was honest and delivered with integrity, and he knew how to listen now, he just had to learn how to believe it too.

“Come on, come to bed,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear.

Magnus nodded, “Hold me?”

“Whatever you need,” Alec said unwaveringly, letting Magnus know that his words meant more than just a hug.

Both of them clambered into bed and Magnus instantly rolled over to Alec’s side, wrapping his arms around his torso and his legs around his waist.

“This is bringing back memories,” Alec said, a grin starting to form.

“It is?”

“Yeah, the koala hug, you’ve not done that in a while.”

“The koala hug?”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, “It’s the best hug of them all,” he said, squeezing his boyfriend tight.

“Until you suffocate me.”

Alec laughed, “Sorry,” he said releasing some pressure, “I just want you to feel me. So you know you’re not alone.”

Magnus smiled internally as he breathed in the soft scent of sandalwood that lingered on Alec’s t-shirt, the way Alec’s chest rose and fell, the muscles that acted as his pillow supporting his neck, his quiet breaths tickling his nose, it all felt like home. “ _I feel you, Alexander_ ,” he said, because he did, he felt him, and he felt at home like he finally belonged somewhere. Something that a year ago Magnus never thought he’d ever feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry I was a day late uploading, I was studying all of yesterday then had a family event to attend in the afternoon/evening so I didnt have the time. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it got kind of angsty and very sad pretty quickly. I wanted to delve more into Magnus' past as he is such a complex character, I also just love writing supportive boyfriend scenes so this kind of filled my need to write that. I promise the next chapter is full of fluff... like seriously, it's so full of fluff! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, 
> 
> Amy x


	5. Croatia Making Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any place more romantic than the crystal blue sea and the quaint but lively streets of Dubrovnik? #2H1Wfic

 

Chapter 5: Croatia Making Me Crazy 

_‘Those who seek paradise on earth should come to Dubrovnik and find it.’_

_-  George Bernard Shaw._

 

* * *

Magnus watched Alec as he tipped the waiter and handed him the frozen cocktails that they’d both ordered. The early afternoon sun was hot, but not too hot, the perfect temperature to sit by the pool and drink cocktails in, which was exactly what they were doing. The view was incredible as well, the crystal blue sea and the islands that shaped the landscape looked like something out of a fantasy novel, except it wasn’t, it was real life and it was breathtaking. They really had hand-selected the most picturesque places to visit and their next stop was Milan, so Magnus was perfectly content.

The two of them took a sip of their drinks, a frozen strawberry daiquiri for Alec, his favourite drink since their first ever date and a frozen margarita for Magnus because tequila is _always_ a good decision. Magnus stared at his boyfriend, he couldn’t help himself, he looked so good in his swimming trunks that rested just above his knees, leaving his toned stomach on show for Magnus to goggle at. It had been a few weeks since Paris and the two of them had spent a week in Crete before heading to Dubrovnik. Alec had grown to become a little less self-conscious about being shirtless in public, especially considering the heat which made it unbearable to sit around in sweaty t-shirt all day, and Magnus was returning to his usual self after his encounter with Lorenzo. They were both doing well, and they were both ready to embrace the rest of their year together without their pasts holding them back.

“You’re staring,” Alec said, licking the sweet liquid off his lips.

“Jesus, you can’t say that, be shirtless and lick your lips at the same time. It’s actually against my human rights.”

Alec’s crowbar smile spread across his face, “Should we go in the pool? It might cool you down.”

“The heats more than tolerable.”

A glint formed in Alec’s eyes, “It is hot though,” he said, eyeballing Magnus up and down.

“Now who needs to cool down?”

Alec licked his lips again, earning himself a disapproving glare from Magnus, “You want to try, it tastes really good,” he said taking a sip from the straw whilst staring at him dead in the eyes.

“If it will stop you from literally fucking me with your eyes, then sure.”

The two of them swapped drinks, taking a sip from them both, Alec wincing as the sharp lemon and bitter taste of tequila made his eyes water.

“How on earth do you drink that? It tastes like…acid.”

“Do you drink acid often?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Very funny.”

“Well, at least mine doesn’t taste like a juice box. I like my alcohol to, you know, actually taste like alcohol.”

“I feel like that was supposed to be an insult, but I drank whiskey with you in Paris the other day and that definitely tastes like alcohol.”

Magnus grinned mischievously, “And I was so proud of you for that.”

“I sense sarcasm,” Alec said raising his eyebrows.

“Alexander, I am never sarcastic,” he said…sarcastically.

“We should probably head into the city after this,” Alec said, dismissing Magnus’ vain attempt at a joke if that was what it was.

“You’re right. I can’t wait to have more cocktails along the city wall.”

“I was looking forward to the view…but cocktails are good too.”

Magnus smiled, “I’ve taught you well boyfriend.”

“Ooh, boyfriend. I like it when you say it out loud.”

Magnus looked at Alec in bemusement, “We’ve literally been boyfriends for just over half a year.”

“Does that mean I can’t like you saying ‘boyfriend’ anymore?”

Magnus slurped up the last of his drink dramatically, “I could refer to you exclusively as boyfriend if you want, but I know how much you love it when I call you Alexander.”

Alec twisted his mouth, pretending that he was thinking deeply about something, “Both are great,” he said enthusiastically.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You’re a dork.”

“I know you love it though, so it’s actually quite endearing.”

“I have never been called endearing in my life.”

“Well, you have, about 2 seconds ago.”

“Eugh, come on. Let’s go before you flirt me into my grave.”

“That’s a new one.”

“Let’s. Go.” Magnus said, getting up from his sun lounger and grabbing Alec’s hand, practically dragging him up from his relaxed position on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them climbed the old steps up to the wall, the sun seemingly getting hotter and hotter the closer they got to the top. Although a contributing factor was probably how tiring it was to climb the endless steps that they definitely were not prepared for. Alec turned his head to face Magnus who was panting and out of breath, as was he, but of course, Magnus was being considerably more dramatic about it.

“Don’t worry Magnus. There’s a bar in sight,” Alec said grinning as he pointed to about 150 meters away where there was a small seating area and a bar which thankfully didn’t seem too busy.

Magnus looked up, a wave of relief crashing over him, “Now that, is motivation.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, “Do the stunning views, crystal blue sea, and historical surroundings not motivate you enough?”

“They would. If I could breathe.”

“These steps do seem to go on forever.”

“Oh come on Alexander, you planned this afternoon. You definitely knew there would be this many steps.”

Alec tried not to laugh at Magnus’ accuracy, “Maybe,” he said taking Magnus hand and encouraging him to start walking again.

“I’m convinced you’re trying to kill me.”

“I could never,” Alec said wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulder, which Magnus promptly removed, “What?!” Alec said, offended at Magnus’ dismissal.

“You’re sweaty, I’m sweaty. I do not need your body heat as well as mine.”

Alec brought his hand to his heart dramatically, “That hurts Magnus.”

Magnus gave Alec an eye roll, “You’ll get over it,” he said leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

“Okay, I’m over it.”

“So easy to please.”

Alec shook his head, “Come on, walk faster then we can take a break.”

“The things I do for you.”

“You love it really.”

Magnus bit his lips as if he was thinking about something intently, “I love you.”

“You really can’t help yourself can you?”

Magnus cleared his throat impatiently, “Excuse me.”

“What?” Alec said, knowing exactly what Magnus was waiting for.

“Say you love me back!”

Alec laughed, “I love you to the moon and back Magnus Bane.”

“Good boy.” Magnus patted Alec’s head patronisingly.

“Idiot.”

“Thanks!” Magnus said, dismissing Alec’s insult as he gestured to the seating area, “And just like that we have arrived!” he continued, suddenly taking over Alec’s position in the lead as he headed to the bar.

“You go get us a seat in the sun, I’ll get the drinks.”

“What a gentleman.”

“Beer?”

“In weather like this? Definitely.”

Alec nodded as he watched Magnus saunter across the wall and to the terraced area outside, “Two beers please,” he said, a smile etched on his face, there always seemed to be a smile etched on his face these days.

Alec headed over to the table Magnus had chosen and placed the beers down before he sat on the stool which wobbled for a second almost making him fall over. He glared at Magnus who was trying not to laugh then buried himself in a large gulp of the cold and refreshing amber liquid that made him feel a lot less hot and sweaty than he had walking up the steps. He watched as Magnus did the same, grinning as the head of the beer formed a moustache above his lip.

“You can tell you’re more of a champagne and cocktails kind of a guy.”

Magnus quickly wiped away the white foam, “Or a champagne cocktail kind of a guy.”

“That’s a thing?”

Magnus sighed, “Yes, champagne cocktails are a thing, Alexander.”

“Oh, when do you have them?”

He looked at Alec confused at why he was asking so many questions, “Whenever I guess, although I think they’re quite popular at breakfast time.”

“Oh, kind of like a mimosa?”

“I suppose. Any reason why you’re asking so many questions?” Alec almost choked on his beer, he thought he was being subtle…apparently not, “Okay calm down, I don’t want to have to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre.”

“There’s no reason, I was just wondering.”

“Right…”

“You always say I’m uneducated on these things, this is me educating myself!”  

“Hmm, okay, I’ll believe it.”

“Good.” Alec took another sip of his beer, “The sun looks so pretty when it’s setting doesn’t it?” Alec said.

Magnus laughed at Alec’s blatant topic change, “It looks beautiful Alexander,” he said, despite his eyes being firmly locked on Alec, not the sunset. If he was honest with himself he wasn’t sure which was more beautiful.

“You’re staring again,” Alec whispered, kicking him underneath the table.

“And?”

Alec flashed his crowbar smile, “I like it?”

Magnus shook his head in bemusement, “We really need to cool it.”

“Or we don’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them had sat and watched the sun go down until the direct heat had disappeared and they were left with the residual warmth that it left behind. It was a stark contrast to the New York weather, where it was considerably colder as soon as the sun came down, here there was only a slight difference which meant that they could walk around in the night in just shorts and a t-shirt with no qualms. They’d made their way back down the wall slowly, taking in the views of the toy houses that were steeped with history being lit up by the lights beneath them. The bustle of the city becoming a part of them as they were fuelled with the sound of people eating, drinking, dancing, enjoying themselves in the vibrancy of the atmosphere around them.

Magnus took Alec’s hand as they climbed down the last step then started running through the narrow and winding streets of Dubrovnik. Alec was about to protest, but the mischievous glint in Magnus’ eye told him not to as he allowed himself to be pulled into a crowd of people, all of which had a drink in their hand and a smile on their faces as they danced openly in the middle of the streets.

Magnus suddenly spun Alec towards him, leaving Alec breathless as Magnus caught him in his arms, a smile creeping across his face. The music was fast, upbeat, and being spun around like that didn’t really fit, but neither of them cared. Alec stood up as he took Magnus’ hand and switched roles, spinning him and catching him in his arms, before following Magnus’ eyes as he kissed him passionately on the lips.

“You just almost killed me,” Magnus teased, letting Alec pull him up.

“I never said I was a good dancer.”

Magnus grinned, “I meant in other ways.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, “I do believe you’re speechless Mr. Bane”

“Perhaps.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead before wrapping his long arms around his waist, thrusting Magnus’ waist against him as he moved one hand down to his tailbone, holding him there in a half hug, half dance position as they swayed completely out of time with the music. They really were trying to meet some techno song a romantic love fest, and they were willing to give it their best shot.

Magnus looked up at his boyfriend whose eyes were shimmering yellow as they stared dotingly into his own. He smiled, before breaking slightly and letting himself rest his head on Alec’s shoulder allowing him to lead the way, which was probably a bad decision as Alec wasn’t exactly known for being the most graceful of people, but either way gave Magnus the opportunity to be entirely present in the moment. He lay there, breathing in Alec’s familiar scent, his heart racing as he felt Alec’s heartbeat pulse against his chest, he was so happy, so, so happy.

He swallowed the lump in his throat that had appeared out of nowhere and smiled gently to himself, “This…it’s like our own secret paradise.”

The words were just loud enough for Alec to hear as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead, “You couldn’t be more right,” he said, his lips lingering on Magnus’ forehead for a few moments longer.

Alec held Magnus against him as the world continued to spin around them, just the two of them dancing to the beat of their own music, rather than what was around them. That was what was important, to live their own lives and do what their hearts told them, just because everyone around them was listening to techno, didn’t mean that they couldn’t be listening to the worlds greatest love song.

Alec suddenly noticed a dampness starting to form on his t-shirt underneath where Magnus’ head lay, “Are you crying?” he asked, running his hands through Magnus’ hair, letting him know that he could stay there as long as he wanted. If Magnus was crying, Alec knew that he wouldn’t want anyone else to see.

“No,” Magnus sniffled slightly, “Potentially.”

“Good tears, or bad tears?” he asked. Since the encounter they’d had with Lorenzo he’d found Magnus crying himself to sleep a couple of nights, he was fine most of the time, but Alec knew how good Magnus was at getting inside his own head. Probably because Alec was pretty good at doing the same thing.

“I don’t know,” Magnus said sighing, nestling his head further into Alec as Alec continued to run his fingers through his hair, “It’s just overwhelming.”

“What is?” Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ head where it fit comfortably.

“Change,” Magnus said the words louder than he’d been speaking before like he was convincing himself of something.

“Nothing’s changed Magnus,” Alec said.

“Not for us, but for me…” he trailed off.

“…I know. This change though, it’s for the better right?”

Magnus nodded his head into Alec’s chest, “For so much better.”

Alec bit his lips, “You just wish you could lock up your past and move on?” he questioned, knowing exactly where Magnus’ mind was running.

They’d had so many conversations over the past few months about the stabbing and Magnus’ childhood that both of them understood the desire to get rid of those memories forever, so they could only focus on the future.

“Kind of.”

Alec reached up and held the nape of Magnus’ neck, massaging him gently as he continued to sway offbeat to the music, “The past can’t hurt you anymore, not unless you let it.”

Magnus smiled at the quote that Alec had used so often to reassure him that he was strong and that he could look forward if he wanted to, “Alan Moore.”

“You know it,” Alec said, continuing to massage his neck for a few more minutes. “Feeling better?” he said, breaking the silence that only they were keeping amongst the crowd.

“Yeah,” Magnus said, pulling away and letting Alec wipe the slightly smudged eyeliner from beneath his eyes. He laughed to himself.

“Why’re you laughing?” Alec said, trying not to join in, which was impossible because Magnus’ laugh was incredibly contagious.

“It’s you!”

“Rude!”

Magnus grinned, “You’re the only person that can make me cry by almost dropping me in an attempt at dancing.”

Alec shook his head in amusement, “Let me just get this straight-”

“-There is nothing straight about you, Alexander,” Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Very observant Magnus, but to continue, you were crying because I almost dropped you?”

“I was crying because your flaws, like not being able to dance, are what makes you perfect.”

“I’m not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult?”

Magnus smiled and linked his arm with Alec’s as they weaved their way out of the crowd, “I could never insult you, Alexander.”

Alec thought for a second, “I’m pretty sure you just said I couldn’t dance. Which is definitely an insult.”

“Yeah, because calling you perfect is an insult…”

“It’s not even true! I’m a great dancer, don’t you remember prom?”

Magnus was beaming at Alec’s defiance which was incredibly cute to watch, “If holding my ass makes you a great dancer, then sure, you’re a great dancer!”

“Alec Lightwood, the great dancer at your service!” Alec said enthusiastically, spinning Magnus around slightly clumsily.

“I think you’ve had too many beers.”

“I’m fine. I’m just letting you know that I’m a great dancer.”

“Yeah, you’ve said.”

“And…I wanted to make you laugh.”

Magnus did what he was told, “Well, you were successful!” He said through his soft laughter at his boyfriend's newfound giddiness.

“I always am,” Alec said before coming closer to Magnus, “by the way, I know I’m a rubbish dancer,” he whispered, “I just wanted you to say I was for my own amusement.”

Magnus play punched him, “You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot though, who you love, with all your heart.”

He rolled his eyes, “Apparently so.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Alec woke up with a smile spreading across his face as the warm Croatian sun beamed through the wide glass windows of the hotel room they were staying in. He rolled over to Magnus’ side and shook him awake gently, before kissing him up his arms and along his neck till he found his way to his boyfriend's soft lips.

Magnus hummed in pleasure, “Well that was a nice way to wake up.”

Alec kissed Magnus one last time, before staring into his boyfriend's eyes for a few moments, “Get dressed. I have a surprise for you.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows at Alec, “First Paris, now this, aren’t I lucky?” he said stretching out his arms and yawning slightly.

“Yes. You are. Now come on.”

Magnus dragged himself out of bed, he couldn’t lie, he would have liked to stay there for a few more hours, just so Alec could hold him. On the other hand though, if this ‘surprise’ was to be anything like the love lock in Paris then he was pretty excited to see what Alec had in store for him. He headed over to his suitcase which he hadn’t bothered to unpack since they arrived in Croatia and pulled out a pair of fitted tan shorts and a white shirt with a black and grey pattern of leaves and flowers on it. An outfit that would probably work for wherever Alec was taking him.

“You ready?” Alec asked, his eyes popping as he took in Magnus’ appearance, those floral shirts really did it for him.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good, right, close your eyes.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Alec said firmly as he decided to cover his eyes with his own hands just in case he peeped.

“I’m starting to think there’s a hidden meaning behind all this blindfolding business you partake in,” Magnus said as he let Alec guide him out of the hotel room.

“No hidden meaning. Anyway, you blindfolded me once remember?”

“I loved that day,” Magnus said softly.  

Alec nodded before he realised that Magnus couldn’t see him, “We should go get tacos sometime.”

“That would be nice. Although, I don’t know if it packs the same punch if they’re not from the same fast food joint.”

“Maybe we should wait till we’re back in New York then. Hold up, you’re about to start walking on sand now,” Alec said, supporting his boyfriend so he didn’t slip up on the change of terrain.

Alec was proud of himself as they approached the table that he’d had organised for them both, the sun was just below its full height meaning that it wasn’t too hot. The waves were lapping onto the shore only a few meters away from them and it was deadly quiet like they’d found a little pocket of Croatia that had been handcrafted just for them. He took a deep breath as he removed his hands from Magnus’ eyes, waiting for the response that he was confident he’d get from his boyfriend.

“Alexander,” Magnus exhaled, “This is so beautiful.”

“Just like you,” Alec said from behind him as he kissed his cheek.

Magnus laughed slightly, “So this is why you were asking so many questions about champagne cocktails?” He said, gesturing towards the two drinks on the table.

“Maybe. It’s a Kir Royal…I think.” Alec headed over the table and pulled out the chair for Magnus, “Your seat sir,” Alec said, enjoying playing the role of server.

“How kind.”

Alec lifted up the silver cloche that was on the table dramatically, “I ordered French toast for breakfast, that’s your favourite right?”

Magnus looked up at Alec, “You know me so well.”

Alec smiled, “Syrup?”

“Sit down Alexander, you don’t want yours to get cold.”

“You’re really ruining the romantic waiter role that I’m trying to play here!”

“Romantic waiter role…that’s a new one.”

“Shush, tell me when to stop?” Magnus raised one of his eyebrows, “Stop being dirty. This is supposed to be cute!”

“Oh you’re always cute,” Magnus said, taking the jug of syrup out of Alec’s hand, “But that doesn’t mean I trust you to pour my syrup. It has to be just right.”

Alec shook his head, “And you say I’m weird for liking my toast done right.”

“Toast is just bread.”

“Correct…”

“It’s not as important as French toast.”

Alec looked at Magnus knowing he had the upper hand, “Which ultimately is just bread right?”

“But it’s better bread!”

Alec laughed, “Shut up and eat your breakfast!”

“So authoritative!”

Alec watched as Magnus took a bite of his food, then did the same. The sun beating down on them as they stared at each other from across the table, it seemed to be a lot hotter all of a sudden. Alec wiped up the rest of his syrup with his last piece of toast then washed it down with the last mouthful of the cocktail.

“Did you enjoy it?” Alec said, covering his plate with the cloche to stop the bugs from flying all around him.

“It was delicious.”

Alec nodded then glanced over to the sea, “Fancy a swim?”

“I don’t have my trunks.”

“Me neither, come on, it’ll be fun!”

Magnus looked down at his pale coloured shorts, debating if it was worth ruining them then looked back up at Alec’s beaming face, “Screw it, why not!”

The both of them took their shirts off and left them on the sand by the table as they ran into the sea, the cold water shocking them slightly at first but ultimately leaving them refreshed and awake. After all, there was nothing like the early morning sea to get you alert and ready for the day. Alec dived under the water, opening his eyes as he searched for fish swimming further and further out, he finally came up for air, looking around for Magnus before he popped up out of the water beside him.

“This was such a good idea,” Magnus gasped.

“It’s so clear. This water, it’s like glass.”

“How poetic.”

Alec felt the floor beneath him as he managed to stand upright on a sandbank, licking the salt from the water that was starting to dry on his lips. He reached his arm behind Magnus’ neck and pulled him towards him, kissing him with all the force he had, which Magnus returned with just as much pressure. Magnus’ hand slipped around Alec’s back and down to his waist, sliding gracefully underneath the back of Alec’s pant line. Shivers went up Alec’s spine which Magnus instantly recognised as Alec seemingly kissed him back even more passionately than he had before. It was pretty easy to send Alec into a spin, there were certain parts of his body, which Magnus knew all too well, that instantly gave Alec goosebumps when touched. The back of his waistline, between his ass and tailbone, being one of them.

Alec’s foot slipped from the sandbank, his arms letting go of Magnus as they splashed into the water to try and keep his balance. Thankfully, Magnus’ strong and supple arm was behind his back, stopping him from falling as it carried him back to an upright position so that his face was suddenly centimetres away from his boyfriends.

“You’re my hero Magnus,” Alec said dramatically.  

“That’s an exaggeration,” Magnus said, his breaths uneven from the intensity of their kisses, which didn’t stop him from locking his lips with Alec’s again.

They continued to make out for a few more minutes until they realised that there were a few people walking down the track to the shore. They weren’t shy about kissing in public, but they were both horny as hell and their ‘kissing’ was a lot more intense than anything that would be deemed appropriate for the public to see.

“Hold that thought,” Alec said as he pulled away from Magnus, gesturing wildly in the air.

“Hmm?” Magnus asked, confused.

Alec’s allowed himself to take a few breaths of air, “Bedroom,” he half-gasped, half-stated as he started to walk to the shore.

Magnus was left staring at Alec for a few moments before he started to follow him slowly but then a lot quicker out of the sea. He was continually amazed at Alec’s apparent ‘lack of chill’ when it came to things like this…not that he was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you are all still enjoying this fic! 
> 
> Amy x


	6. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milan, Magnus' favourite destination. And with Izzy and Simon joining them, their time spent there is one that Alec is just as excited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> #2H1Wfic
> 
> Amy x

 

Chapter 6: Feels Like Home

_“Milan is a true metropolis: strong and fearless but welcoming, too. Little by little, I came to realise that I could become someone here.”_

_-  Giorgio Armani._

* * *

 

 

Alec groaned as he waited for Magnus to get ready, he knew they were in Milan, but Jesus Christ he would never be able to understand how that meant it took Magnus an extra hour to choose his outfit and do his hair. He looked great in everything he wore, heck, he looked great when he was wearing nothing too, so spending this long picking out a shirt was a difficult concept for Alec to grasp. He looked at the time on his phone, which completely coincidently started ringing in his hand, they were early, of course, they were early. They would be when Magnus was running late.

Alec answered the call, “Hey Iz.”

“Hey! We’re just outside the air b&b now. Can you come let us in?”

“I’ll be down in a moment,” Alec said, ending the call. “Magnus, they’re here. Please tell me you’re ready?” he said peeping his head around the bathroom door.

“One second,” Magnus said, as he ran more gel through his hair.

Alec rolled his eyes, “I’ll bring them up. Be quick!”

“I’ll be ready and waiting.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Alec said, taking the keys to the apartment and heading down the flight of stairs.

It had only been a couple of months since he last saw Izzy and he never thought he’d miss her as much as he had. It turned out that she was his emotional go to whenever he didn’t have Magnus and even though he did have Magnus, knowing that he couldn’t meet up with Izzy spontaneously seemed to leave a slight ache in his heart. It was the same with Jace, except they never really had as deep an emotional connection. He was also looking forward to seeing Simon again, they’d met a couple of times over summer and he was a good kid, tamer than most of the boys Izzy had been through. Which meant that Alec more than approved.

Alec opened the door smiling widely as Izzy practically leaped on him, her suitcase falling on the floor as he swamped in with one of her familiar hugs that he missed more than anything. Alec pulled away and nodded his head at Simon who was stood at the door still, smiling kind of awkwardly.

“I’ve missed you so much, Alec!” Izzy said, reaching up to sort his hair… _somethings never change_ Alec thought to himself as he moved Izzy’s hand away.

“I’ve missed you too, nice to see you as well Simon,” Alec said, still smiling.

“And you Alec.”

“Let me grab your suitcase,” Alec said picking it up from the floor, “Magnus is just upstairs getting ready, how’re you both dealing with the jet-lag?”

“We both slept pretty much the whole flight, so I think I’ll be able to survive,” Izzy said, letting Alec past with her suitcase.

“You slept the whole flight Iz, I, on the other hand, suffered the pain of a dead shoulder for 8 hours.”

“Ah, so you’re the pillow in the relationship too,” Alec said, “I can relate.”

“The things we put ourselves through,” Simon joked as Izzy flashed a glare at him.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled as he opened the door, half expecting to him still be getting dressed, “Everyone’s here!”

“Never fear Alexander, the life of the party is ready!”

Alec rolled his head as Magnus sauntered out of the bedroom, he looked great, obviously, and it was cute whenever Magnus embraced the slightly more exaggerated side of his personality, which he always did with Izzy.

“Isabelle, Simon! It’s so nice to see you both again!” he said, embracing Izzy in a warm hug before moving over to Simon.

“You look dashing as usual,” Izzy said, taking in Magnus appearance before nodding in approval in Alec’s direction.

“Thank you, Isabelle, how’s college? You both have to tell us all about it.”

“Magnus, how about we let them unpack first?” Alec said, ever the serious one.

“We can unpack later Alec. Let’s catch up first.”

“A wise woman,” Magnus said, “Coffee anyone?”

“Yes!” Alec said enthusiastically.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “That was directed at our jet-lagged guests…although I should have known it was caffeine withdrawal that was making you grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy! I’m happy!” Alec said, trying to defend himself.

“Because I mentioned coffee…” Magnus said dryly.

“No, because my sister and her boyfriend are here!”

Magnus walked past Alec placing his hand on his shoulder, “I’m winding you up,” he whispered in Alec’s ear as he passed by him.

“I knew that,” Alec said, his cheeks flushing red, “Right, so, college? What’s it like?”

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them had been talking for hours and had consumed several cups of coffee each before they figured that they should make the most of being in Milan and go outside, rather than sit in the apartment. There was a list of things that they wanted to do, however, which order was another question entirely, the sun was starting to set so they had limited time and Alec could tell that Magnus was itching to go shopping, which arguably wasn’t too bad of an idea. At least then they could all still hang out and go eat gelato or something that was stereotypically Italian afterward.

“Magnus, you look like you’re about to wet yourself,” Izzy said, smiling at Magnus who was practically falling off the edge of his seat, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table.

“We should go to Serravalle, it’s too late to go anywhere else,” he said enthusiastically.

“Is that the designer outlet?” Izzy said her eyes popping at the thought of finding herself some Dolce or Versace, she had an eye for fashion and often couldn’t help herself when it came to clothes.

“Yes! Isabelle, we have to get you something fabulous!”

Alec looked across at Simon who looked equally as overwhelmed as he did, Simon was more of a t-shirt and plaid kind of guy, like Alec whose wardrobe only ever got as adventurous as his leather jacket.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea. We will literally be there until they chuck us out,” Alec said, smirking as Magnus gave him evils from his seat beside him.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Magnus said.

“Well…”

“…As your little sister, you have to do whatever I say,” Izzy said, earning herself a smile from Magnus.

“I do?”

“Yes. Now let’s go!”

Alec rolled his eyes at Simon who shrugged his shoulders in defeat, “Please keep me sane during this,” he directed at Simon as he stood up.

“I don’t know if sanity is a possible outcome when combining Izzy and Magnus shopping in Milan together…but I’ll try,” Simon said grinning.

“You know we’re standing right next to you?” Magnus said as he pretended to be offended.

“I’m aware, yes.” Alec deadpanned back.

“Stop showing off Alexander, it doesn’t look good on you,” Magnus teased back.

Alec grinned to himself, before placing his lips to Magnus’ ears, “But you do.”

Magnus scoffed, trying not to laugh, “Your brother is such a flirt,” he said to Izzy.

“I knew he had a naughty side.”

Alec’s cheeks went red, “Why did I invite you here again?”

“Because you missed me so so much and couldn’t bare to live another week without me,” Izzy said, heading over to Alec and threatening to squeeze his cheeks. He dodged the hand that came towards him, Magnus was the only person that could touch his face, he didn’t know why, but that was just the way it was.

Walking through the designer outlet was actually kind of peaceful, the weather was warm enough to not need jackets but there was a mild breeze that stopped any humidity from making them feel uncomfortable. Of course, the architecture and design of the outlet was immaculate, and there was shop after shop of familiar names, some of which even Alec recognised from the magazines Magnus sometimes read. Saying that as soon as they entered a store things became considerably less peaceful as Magnus and Izzy tried on as many things as they could, spending way more money than either of them should be, ultimately though they were enjoying themselves. So Simon and Alec were both happy to just be standing on the sidelines giving nods of approval or disapproval when necessary.

“Simon, can you go help Magnus find my size?” Izzy asked, walking over towards their perch on one of the stools that were supposed to be for trying on shoes.

“Can’t-”

“-Please,” Izzy said pulling a puppy dog face at Simon.

“Sure,” he responded, instantly caving at Izzy’s innocent beauty that protruded despite the kick-ass red lipstick she always wore.

Alec raised his eyebrows at Izzy, she looked suspicious and was shifting slightly in her boots as though she had something to say but didn’t know how to say it. “Everything okay?” he asked, as Izzy bit her lip nervously.

Izzy nodded slowly, “So…” she paused for a moment, “Mum’s pregnant.”

Alec looked at Izzy in amusement for a second, trying not to laugh for a second before he realised that she was being serious, “For real?”

“Yeah, for real.”

Alec looked down at the floor, an aching feeling in his stomach coming out of nowhere, “Why didn’t she tell me herself?”

Izzy tucked her hair behind her ear, “She wanted to I think, but she was worried you wouldn’t answer her call.” Alec looked up at Izzy, making eye contact with her again, “Would you have?”

“What?”

“Answered her call.”

“I don’t, I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“I know.”

“Is there anything else?” Alec said, noticing that Izzy still seemed kind of on edge.

“She really wants you to come back to New York for Christmas Day, she said she’d pay for the flights and everything.”

“Well, that’s not possible. Magnus needs me, I’m not just abandoning him somewhere in Europe for a not so family-orientated Christmas in New York.”

Izzy reached up and put a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “Chill out Alec, mum said Magnus was welcome too.”

Alec swallowed despite his mouth being completely dry, “She did?”

“Yeah, honestly Alec, I think she’s trying to make an effort.”

“Well, we can’t just change our plans, we’re supposed to be in Dusseldorf over Christmas.”

Izzy nodded, “Just, think about it?”

“I’m done thinking.”

“Alec, please.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll think about it. Now let’s stop acting weird and go get some gelato.”

“I actually want to get those shoes though.”

“Fine,” Alec said salty, “But can we please do something else after, I am losing my mind.”

“Magnus’ flair for the dramatics really has rubbed off on you hasn’t it?” Izzy teased.

“I’m not being dramatic. I’m just actually going insane.”

“Point proven,” Izzy said, walking off looking back at Alec with a mischievous grin on her face.

 

* * *

 

Alec played with his gelato nonchalantly as he moved it about in the paper cup, he wasn’t really in the mood for it, not after what Izzy had told him. He’d been trying to push it to the back of his mind, but it was like there was a force bringing it to the forefront of his brain so that he couldn’t just sit there and ignore it. He placed the cup down on the wrought iron table, slightly more aggressively than he intended to.

“I told you coconut was a bad idea. Who on earth gets coconut gelato?” Magnus said, teasing his boyfriend who was doing a pretty good job of hiding how he was really feeling.

Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled, “At least I didn’t get vanilla!” he said, masking his thoughts even further.

“Hey! I am not part of this domestic dispute, leave me out!” Simon said, protecting his vanilla gelato by covering it with his hands.

“Do you want to try some of mine?” Magnus said a hint of seduction in his voice as he stood up and walked around the table to Alec’s side.

“What are you doing?”

“Obviously I’m giving you some gelato Alexander,” he said before sitting on Alec’s knee.

“Jesus, you’re going to crush me!” Alec teased.

“Well, that’s rude. Open up for the aeroplane.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I thought you didn’t like flying?”

“You two are both so weird sometimes,” Izzy said, shaking her head in amusement at the two of them.

Magnus moved his arm back and brought the spoon towards him, mimicking the way he’d made Alec eat his toast the morning of their last exam, “It’s good right?”

Alec nodded, “Delicious.”

“I knew you should have gotten pistachio too.”

“Well, you do know me better than anyone.”

Vomiting noises came from Simon and Izzy’s mouths, “On that note, we’re going to head out for a few drinks. You’re welcome to join,” Izzy said, “Although if you’re going to make me want to throw up all night then I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Thoughts, boyfriend?” Magnus asked, running his hand through Alec’s hair.

“I think we can have some fun back at the apartment.”

“What kind of fun?” Magnus flirted back.

“Okay, Izzy, we’re leaving!” Simon said getting up from his chair abruptly, almost making it fall over in the process.

“Definitely,” Izzy said, falling into the arm that Simon wrapped around her shoulder, “Be safe guys,” she joked as they walked away.

“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed as he yelled after them.

“They make an adorable couple,” Magnus said, turning his head back to Alec and smiling at him.

“You make an adorable boyfriend,” Alec reached up and placed his hand around Magnus’ neck pulling him towards him to kiss him. He could kiss him all night and he desperately wanted more but they were in public, they needed to calm down or go home.

“What’s gotten into you Alexander, you seem very…excitable, kind of like a puppy.”

“You can’t blame me when you’re sat on my lap staring at me like that.”

“You must be the easiest person to flirt with on this planet.”

“Only when it’s you flirting.”

“You must have experienced a fair share of flirting in your life. Especially when you look the way you do.”

Alec blushed, “Magnus, you’re the only person to ever show the slightest interest in me,” he said, playing with the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck.

“You dated Lydia for 6 months.”

“To whom I wasn’t attracted to in the slightest, there was zero flirting.”

Magnus laughed, “Even if there was, I’m pretty sure you’d have been oblivious to it.” Alec shrugged his shoulders then leaned in to kiss Magnus again. “Bed?” Magnus suggested.

“Definitely.”

The two of them stumbled through the door to the air b&b in a way that was parallel to their first time. Lips locked, hands fumbling across each other’s bodies, skimming underneath the other’s shirts or underneath the waistline, tripping over shoes that had been kicked off and discarded. It was a messy love that was fuelled entirely by arousal and passion.

Alec pushed the bedroom door closed behind them, praying to himself that Izzy and Simon wouldn’t be back any time soon as he forced Magnus against the wall, kissing him with all the strength he could, their bodies moving in harmony with one another as his hand crept down to Magnus’ t-shirt as he pulled it clumsily over his head. He grinned at Magnus who dipped his head forward to kiss him again, Alec shook his head, placing a finger over his boyfriend's lips as he started to pepper small kisses down Magnus’ naked torso like he wanted to memorise every inch of his body with his mouth. He started to undo the buckle of his belt, his hands shaking.

He noticed the shake in his hands, but he continued. He needed Magnus right now, he wanted to be with him, physically, mentally but if his mind continued to wander then it would lead to a conversation that he didn’t want to have. He wasn’t going home for Christmas, he didn’t want to, not after his mother did what she did, although, she was…

“Let me help,” Magnus said his voice breathless from the adrenaline Alec had injected into his veins.

“I’ve got it,” Alec said firmly.

He sighed and rested his head on Magnus’ lower waist as he continued to undo the belt.

“Alexander,” Magnus said placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, “We don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“I do, this buckle is just awkward” Alec lied easily.

Magnus started to massage Alec’s shoulders gently, trying to keep the atmosphere alive as Alec finally got the belt undone and started working on the zip, “You’re tense.”

“Must be from the trains,” Alec said breathing a sigh of relief as he triumphantly pulled Magnus’ pants down and then his boxers, “You good?”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can return the favour?” Magnus said, regaining his breath a smile on his lips.

“No, it’s fine. Tonight’s for you.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

“Nothing, I just…I don’t think…”

Magnus nodded, knowing what Alec was implying, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Alec said kissing Magnus, “Let’s just put a movie on, I want to snuggle.”

“Please say that word again.”

“What word?”

“Snuggle, it sounds cute when you say it.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Snuggle?”

“No! You have to say it properly not questioningly.”

“What do you mean...snuggle.”

“No that was too deadpanned.”

Alec sighed, “Let’s get into bed, then we can snuggle.”

“Yes! That’s it!”

“You’re a moron.”

“Thanks.”

Alec headed over to the bed and threw his t-shirt and jeans on the floor, then pulled back the covers. Magnus watched as his boyfriend tried to crack his back before he clambered on top of him, straddling him and sitting just above his ass. He moved his hands up to his shoulders and started massaging them gently, remembering how tense they were, making him intensify the pressure.

Alec groaned in relief as the muscles finally started to relax, “This should be illegal.”

“Your muscles must be tied in one million knots. I don’t think I’ve ever felt you this tense before.”

“You definitely have.”

Magnus laughed, “You’re right, but still, you’re sure everything’s okay?” Alec hummed in response, “If your muscles are sore, you can ask me for a massage anytime you know.”

“I know,” Alec said his voice muffled by the pillow, he sighed suddenly, “My mums pregnant.”

Magnus froze for a second before continuing to massage Alec’s back, “Well that came out of nowhere” he hesitated again, "I don't know what to say to that."

“I didn’t either.”

“Did she call you?”

Alec shook his head, “Izzy told me.”

Magnus bit his lips, “You’re annoyed aren’t you?”

“A bit.”

Magnus pressed the palms of his hands into Alec’s lower back, “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“I didn't think to ask.”

“Well, you’ll be a fantastic big brother, just like you are to Isabelle and Jace.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, smiling into the pillow.

“You’re good though? With your Mum not telling you, or do you want to talk about it?”

“No talking is required, just _snuggles_ ,” Alec said knowing that realistically he should probably be talking about it but didn't want the conversation to move onto the topic of Christmas.

Magnus untied one last knot before he rolled off Alec and pulled the covers over them, “then _snuggles_ it is.”

Alec instantly _‘snuggled’_ into him as soon as he was comfortable, wrapping his body around Magnus like he had the other night. His leg around Magnus’ waist and his arms locked around his body.

“I get it now.”

“You get what?” Alec said nesting further into the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“Why you call it the koala hug.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“You’re so… gooey tonight Alexander, like you’re melting whenever I hug you.”  

“Is that a problem?”

Magnus shook his head, “Of course not, I’m just used to it being the other way around.”

“We can switch if you want.”

“No, this is cute.”

“You’re cute.”

“You’re cuter.”

“No, you’re cuter.”

Magnus sighed in frustration, Alec never let him win, “What film do you want to watch?”

“Anything.”

Magnus removed one of Alec’s hands, so he could hold it, moving his thumb up and down the back of it as Alec relaxed even more so into his body. Something that he didn’t think was possible but apparently was, “Are you actually going to watch the movie?”

“No,” Alec said quietly, his mind elsewhere.

“I didn’t think so,” he said kissing the top of Alec’s head, smiling to himself as the overwhelming feeling of love started to drown him “You make me so happy.”

Alec turned and looked up into Magnus’ brown eyes that he so often got lost in, “I love you more than anything.”

Magnus smiled, “I love you too, pup.”

“Pup?”

“You’re like a puppy when you’re like this, excitable one minute then sleepy and cuddly the next.”

“That is not becoming a thing.”

“Okay pup.”

“Magnus!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t say it again!”

“Good,” Alec said, flopping his head heavily onto Magnus’ chest.

Magnus turned on the tv to some random music channel and lay there playing with Alec’s hand and his hair with the other. As usual, it came naturally to them both as they tuned out of the Italian presenter that they didn’t understand, and into each other’s bodies. Alec needed Magnus’ presence more than he knew he did as his mind raced, toying between the possibility of going home for Christmas or not, baffled by the news that his Mother was pregnant. It was a lot to take in and he felt like he was hiding a massive secret from Magnus, which was why he wanted him in such close proximity to him, because at least then they were sharing everything physically, if not mentally.


	7. Let Feelings Ride Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budapest: Goulash, Margaret Island, a revealed secret...and apparently pancakes?

 

Chapter 7: Let Feelings Ride Free

_“Budapest is a prime site for dreams: The East’s exuberant vision of the West, the West’s uneasy hallucination of the East. It is a dreamed-up city; a city almost completely faked; a city invented out of other cities, out of Paris by way of Vienna – the imitation, as Claudio Magris has it, of an imitation.”_

_-  John Harrison._

* * *

 

 

Alec picked up a spoonful of the goulash and leaned it over the table, placing it in Magnus’ mouth then pulling it away gently before taking a bite himself. He smiled across the table at his boyfriend, they’d been in Budapest for just over a week and it had become a tradition to come to the same little restaurant every other day and consume as much goulash as they possibly could. They’d become obsessed with the stuff and they wanted to make the most of the culture that was so enriched by Budapest’s nuances that instantly made you fall in love with the city.

Magnus licked his lips then took a sip of his water, “We should really get going,” he said laughing as Alec wolfed down a few more bites.

“Is there really a rush?” Alec said as he took out his wallet.

“You’re the one who wants to ride a bike around an island, so you tell me.”

“Margaret Island was on a list of 25 must do things in Budapest, and we’ve nearly hit of all of them. It’s a challenge!”

“A challenge?”

“Yes, to check them all off.”

“I love you Alexander, but you really are way too organised.”

“You’d still be lost in the flea markets if it wasn’t for me.”

“I’ll have you know that my spatial awareness is very above average.”

“I turned around for 5 seconds and you were gone,” Alec said, enjoying being the one to wind Magnus up for a change.

“Well, you shouldn’t have turned around then.”

“Magnus, there is no possible way that you could pin this on me.”

“Have you met me? I’m very charming.”

“Hmm, to strangers maybe.”

“Hey! You’re my boyfriend, you have to find me charming!”

Alec laughed, “Have I just successfully wound you up?”

“No!”

“I so did!”

Magnus huffed, “Whatever. Let’s go get on a pedal bike…or whatever they’re called.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus looked across at Alec who was sat in the ‘driver's seat’ of the pedal bike/cart that they’d rented. It was one of those 4-seater bikes that had almost a gazebo over the top of it, like a car, that you pedaled and because Alec had been so enthusiastic about renting one, Magnus had made sure that he was the one doing the hard work.

“You look hot,” Magnus said, a grin spreading across his face as he realised what he’d said could easily be taken differently.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment and not how you meant it,” Alec said.

The bike swerved suddenly as Alec avoided some ducks that were waddling across the road, “Are you trying to kill us?”

“You can’t have a go at me when you’re refusing to take any of the load!”

“I only don’t want to have a go because I wouldn’t want to show you up, that’s why!”

“Prove it?”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, tempted by his offer as Alec focused on the road ahead, he looked cute, but he couldn’t deny that he did want to show off to him. Surely it couldn’t be that hard, it was just like driving a car right?

“Fine, shift.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, surprised at Magnus’ agreement to the competition that he’d proposed, he was a Lightwood, so of course, going for a leisurely ride on a pedal bike was something that could be made competitive. He pulled the bike up at the side of the road and walked around the front, kissing Magnus at the front of it whispering a sly ‘good luck’ in his ear to try and throw him off his game.

“So, it’s just pedal and steer, easy,” Magnus said as he pulled the seat further forward, so he could reach the pedals better. Having a boyfriend that was practically a giant made sharing the same car or in this case pedal bike very inconvenient when you had to constantly rearrange the seat.

Magnus nodded his head to reassure himself as he started to pedal, “It’s stiffer than I thought,” he said, struggling at first before he got into more of a momentum.

“What is?” Alec said suggestively.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I don’t know what has gotten into you the last few days.”

“I think you do,” Alec continued to flirt, it had become his go-to method of getting out of his head whenever he thought about the upcoming Christmas dinner that was constantly floating around his head.

“What?” Magnus said, not getting the incredibly subtle flirting that Alec was attempting as he was focusing a lot more on the road ahead.

“Your d-”

“-That’s enough Alexander, you’re going to end up making me crash.”

“Is that an admission that I am a better driver than you?”

“No, I haven’t almost run into any ducks yet, so I’m currently better than you.”

“Magnus we must be going one mile an hour.”

“Such a sore loser,” Magnus teased as he picked up his speed slightly.

“I am not a sore loser.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“This is the most pointless conversation I’ve ever had, I’m the better driver. Deal with it!”

Alec looked Magnus up and down before shaking his head, “Agree to disagree?”

“If that will settle your competitive spirit then sure.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, glad that he’d kind of gotten his own way, “I’m looking forward to the third Harry Potter tonight.”

The two of them had decided to only go out every other night so that they didn’t get overwhelmed with the lack of sleep, and on their nights in Magnus had finally managed to persuade Alec to watch Harry Potter from the beginning with him.

Magnus chuckled, “You mean you’re looking forward to watching the first half of the third Harry Potter tonight?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec lied as he smiled in Magnus’ direction.

“I hear your snores.”

“I don’t snore!”

Magnus mimicked the soft snoring that Alec very occasionally did, wrinkling up his nose in the process, “It’s kind of cute.”

“Anyway, I do try and watch the movie.”

“I’d like to know what your definition of try is,” Magnus said laughing, slowing down the bike as they turned a corner.

“It’s just comfier to be underneath the sheets…”

“…with your head lying on my shoulder so you can’t see the screen.”

“I can hear it though.”

“That is not the same as watching.”

“But it’s the effort that counts.”

“Until you fall asleep.”

“Well, that’s your fault.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows in curiosity, “It is?”

“If you weren’t so warm and if you didn’t hug me back then I wouldn’t fall asleep…simple.”

Magnus nodded, “So, what you’re saying, is that you don’t want me to cuddle you tonight?”

“Up to you, depends what you would prefer, me to watch Harry Potter, or cuddles off your boyfriend that you can’t resist but cuddle back.”

“That wasn’t a biased way of putting it at all.”

“What’s the verdict?” Alec said, placing his hand on Magnus’ thigh and squeezing it.

“I think that’s something I’ll have to decide in the moment, although if you keep doing that,” he said looking down at his thigh, “Cuddles may end up being the preferred option.”

“Hmm,” Alec said, squeezing the thigh again, “I’ll take my chances then.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Magnus woke up, his eyes heavy with sleep which he reluctantly rubbed away, the sun was only just starting to rise so the bedroom was steeped in a dim golden haze. He swallowed, his throat as dry as the Sahara Desert, just like _it_ always was first thing in the morning, then turned to face Alec, just like _he_ always did first thing in the morning. Alec’s arm was already casually draped around Magnus’ stomach but covered him more so as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

He looked so peaceful as he lay there, completely void of any negative emotions as his head moulded into the cushion, his body completely relaxed at the comfort of the bed. Magnus smiled, he was so lucky, he was always going to be so lucky to have someone like Alexander Gideon Lightwood by his side, his partner in crime, his soulmate, the one that would never get away. Alec exhaled slightly, a wisp of air escaping from his nose, the few jet-black hairs that had fallen over his forehead in the night lifting up slightly.

Magnus’ eyes sparkled as he took in the beauty that lay before him, it was impossible to comprehend how Alec managed to look so majestic even when he was asleep. His lips barely touching, forming almost a heart shape in the small gap between his upper and lower lip, his Adam's apple rising and falling in slow waves whenever he swallowed. Magnus extended his arm towards Alec, his hand pushing his boyfriend’s hair which was sticking up in random, delicate tufts so that it was no longer spread across his forehead but tucked behind his ear. Nonchalantly he let himself play with it for a while longer, his hands naturally weaving in and out of the loose waves, he didn’t want to wake him, but he wanted to stare at him forever. Magnus licked his lips and sighed gently as he pulled his hand away then rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling as Alec’s hand lay on his stomach his warm touch like a comfort blanket that reminded him constantly of how happy he was.

His phone buzzed from the bedside table, drawing him out of reality as he rolled over and reached for his phone. The peace and quiet of the early morning easily disrupted. He was half tempted to ignore the call and turn his phone on silent, so he could wrap his arms around Alec and fall back asleep lazily until the sun was fully up. However, it was Isabelle’s name that appeared on the caller ID and he couldn’t do that to her, it would be selfish to ignore her when he could cuddle Alec every day for the rest of his life if he wanted to.

“Hey Isabelle,” Magnus said quietly into the phone as he swung his legs off the bed.

“Hey Magnus, I’m glad you answered, I wasn’t sure what time it was over there.”

“It’s around 7 am, why, is it important?”

The line went silent for a few seconds, “Is Alec with you?”

“He’s asleep, why?”

“Did he tell you about Christmas?”

“I think we’re in Dusseldorf, are you wanting to join us? You’re more than welcome, I’m sure Alexander would love-”

“-No,” Izzy said cutting Magnus’ train of thought, “Damn it, he was supposed to have at least told you about it.”

“About what Isabelle?” Magnus said, raising his eyebrows.

Izzy sighed from her side of the phone, “Our mother wants you both to come to New York for Christmas, she’s paying for the flights and everything. Alec really didn’t say anything?”

“No.” Magnus’ voice went cold, “He didn’t.”

Magnus mind cast back to the past few weeks, the way that Alec had been acting wasn’t that off from usual, but now Magnus couldn’t help but think that all the flirting, the kissing, the massages he’d asked for were all just a cover from the secret he was hiding. He knew that ultimately it was Alec’s decision to make about whether they went or not, but there was an ache in Magnus’ heart that almost angered him because Alec hadn’t been honest, and Magnus hadn’t even noticed what was going on.

“I’m sure he was going to eventually.”

“I’ll talk to him, Isabelle.”

“Okay, thank you, Magnus.”

“Bye.”

“Bye,” Magnus said quietly as he locked his phone.

A hand suddenly rested on Magnus’ shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine, he hadn’t realised that Alec had woken up during his conversation. “Everything okay?”

Magnus stood up from his position on the edge of the bed, letting Alec’s hand fall sloppily onto the sheets below him, “You wouldn’t hide something from me, would you?” he asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

“No,” Alec said looking firmly into Magnus’ eyes before the aching feeling in his own heart and the thoughts that he’d been battling with became ever-present once again. Magnus looked at him knowingly as the feeling of guilt was added to the mix of emotions that Alec was feeling, “Magnus, I-”

“-Why didn’t you tell me? This trip, this holiday, it’s supposed to be about us, making decisions together, as a couple. You’ve kept this from me for weeks Alec, weeks!”

Alec chewed on his lips as he got out of the bed and headed towards Magnus, “I know, and I shouldn’t have,” he looked down at the floor for a second, “I just, I didn’t know what I wanted and after the situation with Lorenzo, I didn’t want to add to your burden.”

Magnus shook his head, “We’re here for each other through everything Alec, you’ve drilled that into me, this isn’t a one-sided deal. Decisions like that, the ones that get in your head, they’re for both of us to make, together. Facing them alone, it shouldn’t be an option,” Magnus said, running his hand through his hair.

Alec saw red for a second but knew better than to succumb to his temper, they were both adults they could deal with this with maturity. Getting mad at each other was pointless, although Alec was struggling with how to explain himself, how to portray how he was feeling without hurting Magnus or himself any more than he already had.

“I don’t know everything about your life Magnus-”

Magnus’ eyes became cold for a moment.

“-You want me to tell you everything about my life? Because I can if you want, I can tell you about the time I got moved three times in three weeks when I was 13, or when I was fostered by a family basically to be their slave, or-”

“-Magnus stop!” Alec said, breaking his boyfriend out of the spiral that he’d put himself in. He sighed, trying to regain composure as he moved closer to Magnus, “Y-you don’t have to tell me these things, you don’t they’re your story to tell, they’re your past. You have a right to tell me when you’re ready, not now, not ever. That’s not the point I’m making.” Alec ran his hand through his hair in frustration, tears starting to brim in his eyes, matching the ones that were also starting to form in Magnus’.

Magnus looked down, “I don’t want to fight with you.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either.”

“I just don’t understand, I could have helped you”

Alec swallowed, “You keep parts of your past behind because you don’t know how to talk about them, or they upset you, or you’d just rather deal with them yourself?”

“Yes, but if you wanted to know everything, I could get there,”

“I don’t want to know everything unless you want me to. I didn’t tell you about Christmas because I didn’t know what I wanted, how I was supposed to feel, if what I was feeling was right, I needed time to work it out. You were still dealing with what happened with Lorenzo and I figured you didn’t need my stupid problems with my family on top of that, it didn’t seem fair.”

Magnus blinked back his tears, then chewed on his lips, “I’m sorry for not listening,” Magnus said, exhaling heavily.

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“I overreacted, I always do. I thought that if you were hiding stuff from me, that maybe you were getting bored of me, that you wanted to move on…” Magnus trailed off.

The two of them stood in front of each other, the heat of the argument had cooled down in seconds leaving them feeling slightly hollow as they looked at each other. Magnus looked at Alec, who still seemed vulnerable, he was tall in appearance, but his cheeks were flushed his eyes red and he appeared small and scared. Alec swallowed and took another step towards Magnus, wrapping his arms around him and resting him on his shoulder.

“Get bored of you? Magnus Bane? I don’t think that could ever be possible. You just need to get that into your head,” he said, reaching up and running his hand through Magnus’ hair, parallel to what Magnus had done a few moments earlier.

Magnus nodded knowingly. “This was such a stupid argument to have. If we’d both just listened to each other, instead of interrupting each other we could have completely avoided it.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders, “True, but if we had, I might not be doing this right now,” he said as he kissed Magnus’ lips slowly, softly, then with more passion and intensity.

“You probably would be though,” Magnus said once they’d pulled away, “We’re okay though?”

“Of course.”

“And you’re okay?”

Alec chewed on his lip, “I’m with you, of course, I’m okay.”

“But you don’t know what to do about Christmas?”

Alec swallowed, “Not in the slightest,” he said, his hand trailing down Magnus’ shoulder until it was in his hand.

Magnus ran his thumb over the back of it, “How about I make us some breakfast, then we can talk about it, together. When you’re ready.”

Alec nodded his head in agreement, “Pancakes? I bought some mix yesterday.”

“Sure.”

“Can I help?”

“Too many cooks-”

“-Make a wonderful stack of pancakes,” Alec said, not letting Magnus continue the well-known phrase.  

 

* * *

 

 

Alec opened up the packet of pancake mix then poured it from too high a height in the mixing bowl, leading to an eruption of the flour mixture going all over his t-shirt and all over the counter. Like a snowstorm had started in the middle of the kitchenette that was part of their apartment.

“Hmm, I think we maybe have enough for a quarter of a pancake each,” Magnus said sarcastically as he lifted the bowl up and looked at how much mixture was left, the mischievous glint in his eye appearing.

“What a comedian. Milk next?” Alec said getting the carton of milk out of the fridge. Magnus headed over to him and quickly swept the milk out of his hands, “Hey!”

“It’s safer this way,” Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t protest as Magnus poured the milk into the bowl. He opened the door and took out the whisk, then wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist as he placed it into the bowl. Magnus smiled to himself, Alec’s strong arms warming his body as he picked up the whisk and started combining the mixture.

Alec continued to hold Magnus from behind and lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, letting himself get distracted by the therapeutic vision of the mixture being stirred methodically. Once Magnus was done, he let Alec continue to hold him even though it made the process of heating up the pan slightly awkward, he figured there was more to it than just flirting.

“Do _you_ want to go?” Alec asked as Magnus poured out the first pancake.

“To New York?” Alec nodded, “I’ll go wherever you go, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, “You don’t think it would be awkward?”

“Not if I’m with you,” Magnus flipped the pancake gracefully before turning himself round in Alec’s arm so that he was face to face with him, “What are you thinking?” he said, reaching up to wipe the remnants of the flour explosion off Alec’s chin and nose.

“Part of me wants to go, “ Alec sighed in frustration before he started to bite his lip “But part of me thinks, why should I?”

Magnus looked at Alec in the eyes, “Even if it’s not for your mother, your dad, Jace, Izzy, they’ll all be there too.”

“I know, but… I just can’t imagine my Mum being supportive, or accepting of you, us. Not acting like it was weird or disapproving of us being in a room together.”

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s cheek and squeezed it slightly, “I don’t know much about family, but I think it’s something worth fighting for. It was your Mum who asked us, that must count for something, and with the baby on the way…maybe she’s ready to reach out.”

“I suppose she can’t get wine drunk, that should hold her back a bit.”

Magnus laughed before continuing, “I know you want to go Alexander.”

Alec continued to chew on his lip, “I…think I do?”

“You’re going to make yourself bleed if you keep on chewing your lip like that,” Magnus said, earning himself an eye roll from Alec.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“I know,” Magnus said, caressing Alec’s jaw softly.

“Some of the things she’s said, I don’t know if I can forgive them…and it’s been so long. But I do want to go, I know I do…it’s just hard.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way. Hey, we could even do New Year's Eve in Times Square, how cute would that be!” Magnus said, knowing that Alec didn’t need any more time to linger on his decision. If he knew anything about Alec Lightwood, it was that he was a brooder and he over thought _everything_.  

“That would be cute,” Alec wrinkled his nose up at the smell coming from the pan.

“Oh, shoot! The pancakes!” Magnus explained, turning around quickly and running with the pan to the bin, disposing of the now black and shriveled first attempt, “Were you not watching it at all?” he asked, Alec had literally been looking in the direction of the pan.

“How could I do that with your face right in front of me.”

Magnus sighed, “I’ll forgive you, but only because that was a good excuse.”

“I mean, if this cooking business is too much of a challenge for you, I can take over.”

“It’s definitely not a challenge…and we can’t afford to pay for the damages if you burn this apartment down,” Magnus said, earning himself a glare from Alec.

“I’m going to pretend you’re not insulting me and make some sauce.”

“We only have Nutella and peanut butter,” Magnus said, nodding his head in the direction of the cupboard.

“Perfect, Nutella isn’t nutty enough on its own.” Magnus raised his eyebrows at the unintended innuendo. “I heard it, noted,” Alec said laughing.

“You’re mixing them together?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That’s gross. Nutella is so good because it’s the perfect ratio of peanuts to chocolate.”

“Just wait till you try it,” Alec said, dolloping a spoonful of each into the bowl.

Magnus continued to prepare the stack of pancakes as Alec made up his ‘concoction’, the two of them working peacefully, domesticated and content with that.

Alec licked the spoon, “Perfect!” He exclaimed, making Magnus jump out of the trance he’d found himself in.

“Let me taste this masterpiece then,” Magnus said. Alec dipped his finger in the sauce and stepped towards his boyfriend. “You know, there’s this thing called a spoon right?”

“I didn’t, no,” Alec deadpanned.

Magnus rolled his eyebrows and licked the mixture of Alec’s finger, he scrunched his face up to emphasise his disapproval, even though it wasn’t half as bad as he was acting it was, “It’s just wrong.”

Alec shrugged as he licked off the remainder of his delicacy, “I guess I just like nuts.”

Magnus shook his head in amusement at his boyfriend, “Well, that’s certainly true,” he said placing a hand on his shoulder and picking up the stack of pancaked, “Come on let’s eat.” 

The two of them ate their pancakes in a comfortable silence as they stared out of the window of their air b&b, into the city of Budapest. It was beautiful, everything was beautiful, the worries that Alec had an hour earlier were now halved as decisions had been made, leaving him feeling relaxed and peaceful. The fact that they’d had an argument had fizzled away in seconds as soon as they realised that they just had to listen to each other and everything would be explained. They worked in perfect harmony and any issues that they had would only ever last minutes because together they could work through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry for the mild angst, but hopefully, I followed it with enough supportive boyfriend fluff to balance it out!   
> I'm not sure how many chapters will be left of this sequel (there may only be one more), I'm struggling with what to write about and feel like I'm forcing the story on myself, which isn't easy as I'm spending my downtime writing (after studying all day - literally gonna die) so I need to make sure I'm enjoying it if I'm going to continue, otherwise my brain goes to literal mush.   
> Don't worry though, If I'm not hit with a wave of inspiration to make this story longer I do have a couple of chapters written for what would be a third part (set 10 years later) if people are interested? It has an actual arc that should last at least 10 chapters, potentially more and I've enjoyed writing it so far. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Amy x


	8. Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in New York? What's not to love about that?

 

Chapter 8: Back to the Concrete Jungle

_‘One can’t paint New York as it is, but rather as it is felt.’_

_-  Georgia O’Keefe._

* * *

 

 

Alec tiptoed quietly across Magnus’ apartment and into the bathroom, not wanting to wake him so he could surprise him with his first gift. He climbed up onto the counter and reached up to the top cupboard of the bathroom cabinets, it had been empty since Magnus had moved in, mainly because it was unnecessarily high, and Magnus couldn’t quite reach it. Alec planned to use it as the perfect spot to hide presents from now on because there was no way that Magnus would look in there.

Magnus pretended to be asleep until Alec got up and headed to the bathroom before he quickly made his move into the kitchen. Closing the bedroom door quietly behind him he opened up the bottle of bucks fizz, wincing at the sound of the cork pop, hoping it didn’t draw Alec’s attention, then poured two glasses placing them on a serving tray. He then headed to the kitchen cupboard and opened up the box of camomile tea that only he ever drank and took out the small box that was neatly wrapped inside, placing it on the tray as well. He smiled internally, proud of the surprise he had for his boyfriend.

Alec opened the door to the bathroom.

Magnus opened the door to the bedroom.

The two of them looked at each other in amusement. “Looks like we both had the same idea,” Magnus said, placing the tray down on the dressing table.

“Apparently so,” Alec said grinning as he put down the box he was carrying.

Magnus smiled back at him as he walked towards him embracing him in a warm hold, both of them running their hands through each other’s hair. After a few seconds, they pulled away, smiles still covering their faces.

“Merry Christmas,” Alec said, taking hold of Magnus’ hand.

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec, “Bucks Fizz?”

A glint formed in Alec’s eye, “We might as well, it is Christmas after all.”

Magnus picked up the two glasses and handed one to Alec. “To us,” he said as the two glasses clinked together.

“To us,” Alec repeated before they both took a sip. “Okay, open my present first!”

Magnus smiled, “I thought you’d never ask, the suspense was killing me.”

The two of them sat on the edge of the bed, Alec’s hand resting on Magnus’ thigh as he watched his boyfriend tear the wrapping apart. Which was kind of soul destroying when Alec thought about how much effort he put into wrapping it.

“Versace?” Magnus questioned as he revealed the signature packaging.

“Only the best for you.”

Magnus knocked Alec endearingly with his shoulder, then lifted up the box, his breath instantly taken away as he stared at the beautiful piece in front of him.

“Alexander,” he said, delicately handling the material, “Is this real?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, unable to stop his cheeks flushing red at Magnus’ reaction.

“A real Gold Hibiscus Silk Blazer, from Versace?”

“As real as the hairs on my head.”

“This is so expensive Alexander, you shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ cheek and kissing him.

Magnus shook his head in denial at the gift Alec had given him, his almost seemed trivial in comparison, “Here’s yours,” he said, handing him the box that had been on the tray.

Alec shuffled into the corner of the bed, “Come here,” he said, wanting to cuddle his boyfriend because that was the only Christmas present he needed.

Magnus scooted over to Alec and rested his head on his chest. Finding himself strangely attracted to the way Alec’s hands looked so big as they deftly unwrapped the box in them. Alec opened up the lid of the black box, revealing a watch with a black leather strap, a gold frame and matching black hands.

“This is beautiful Magnus.”

“You didn’t want a metal strap did you?”

“No, this is perfect, is it real leather?”

“No,” Alec nodded glad that it wasn’t, “But it’s some of the best fake stuff that you can get.”

“This is perfect, I’ve been needing a new watch for ages.”

“I know. I figured you’d want something practical.”

“Thank you so much, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled and turned his head to face Alec, kissing him for the third time that morning, staring dotingly into his boyfriend's eyes until Alec looked away embarrassed. He tied his arms around Magnus’ torso and hoisted him further up his body, so he could play with his hair.

“How are you feeling today?” Alec asked as he twisted a lock around his finger.

“I’m perfect.”

“You’re not just saying that? I know you don’t like the holidays and things like that. If you don’t want to go today, or need to take some time, or talk or anything-”

“-Alexander, shush. If I need you, you’re right here, but right now, I really am perfect.”

“Well that’s true,” Alec said kissing the top of Magnus’ head.

“I should be asking you the same question, I know this is a big step for you.”

Alec’s heart picked up in pace at the thought of the afternoon they were about to have, “I’m nervous,” he admitted, “but I think I’ll be alright once we’re there.”

“We’ll get through it. Together.”

“Like always.”

Magnus grinned, “Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them had decided to walk to Alec’s family home, it wasn’t far from where they lived, and it was nice to wander the streets of New York when they were ordained with Christmas decorations. The weather was crisp and cold, but refreshing, the odd scattering of snow in the park that Alec had spent so much of his childhood in, it reminded him of snowball fights with his siblings. It was oddly familiar and should have put him at ease, instead, it created an ache in his stomach as it only seemed to remind him of how things used to be. His mother would be sat in the Pavilion, drinking coffee, watching her children be children for a few moments before homework and chores began. The way things were now, it was difficult to imagine having that relationship with his mother again, only making him more nervous about spending the rest of the day with her.

“Are you cold?” Magnus said, just before they crossed the familiar street.

“No,” Alec said, distracted.

“Alexander, look at me.” He reached up and placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, turning him to face him.

“Huh?”

“It’s going to be okay”

Alec looked down at his shaking hands, which Magnus instantly picked up and held in his own, just like he always did whenever Alec became nervous.

“I’m fine.” he said, smiling, the ‘fake it till you make it’ motto suddenly coming to the forefront of his brain, “I can,” he stopped, “we can do this.”

“That’s the Alexander Lightwood I know and love.”

Magnus linked arms with Alec as they crossed the road, keeping a firm eye on him as Alec rang the doorbell making sure that he wasn’t about to turn around and run away. He held him as tight as he could from the angle he was at if he clung onto him as much as possible Alec would know that there was nothing to worry about, that this was just a thing and that they would get through it.

“Alec! Magnus!” Maryse said, as soon as the door swung open, “I’m so glad you came!”

“It’s nice to see you again Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus said breaking the silence that Alec created by not responding, hoping that if he spoke it would encourage him to open up just a little bit more.

“Oh, call me Maryse. Come in, come in, how was Europe?”

Magnus lead Alec through the door, wanting him to break out of the stoic persona that he hadn’t portrayed since before the Ball of New Beginnings so that he could finally relax. He just wanted Alec to know that even if things went wrong, it didn’t matter, he’d tried and that was what was important.

“It was incredible. Although this one did make us go camping though which was a questionable decision for the time of year, especially in England. Wasn’t it Alexander?” He squeezed Alec’s hand.

Alec looked at Magnus, his heart was pounding, he hadn’t been inside his family home in so long, but everything was exactly how he left it, like him leaving hadn’t changed anything. He chewed his lip as he looked into Magnus’ deep brown eyes, his anchor, bringing him back to reality.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, it was cold. Beautiful though.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

“Alec! Is that you?” Jace’s familiar voice said from up the stairs, filling Alec’s heart with a little more comfort, grounding him even more so than Magnus’ reassurance.

Jace came running down the stairs, embracing his brother in his arms, “I can’t believe you and Izzy left me to suffer the streets of New York by myself!”

“What about Clary?”

“She’s amazing, but she’s not my brother.”

“Who are you? And what have you done with Jace?”

“Oh shut up!” Jace said punching Alec’s arm lightly, “How are you both?”

“We’re great, aren’t we Alec?” Magnus said

Alec’s eyes shifted to his mother who was stood beside them, listening into the conversation, “Yeah, we’re fine.”

Jace watched his brother carefully noticing the slight change in his expression as he glanced at his mother, knowing that just being here was a bigger step for Alec than he was letting on. He smiled, “Good,” he said, hugging Alec again, “She really is trying to change, relax,” he whispered into his ear before he let him go.

“How about a round of cocktails? You like cocktails, don’t you Magnus?” Maryse said a smile that Alec for once thought could be genuine.

“That sounds good Mum,” Alec said as Magnus held his hand tighter.

The two of them followed Maryse into the kitchen, “See, I told you it would be fine,” Magnus said under his breath.

“I should listen to you more often.”

Magnus shrugged, “I am the wisest of them all.”

Alec jumped as a pair of hands landed heavily on his shoulders.

“What are you two lovebirds talking about?” Izzy. Of course.

Alec turned around and lifted Izzy off her feet hugging her tightly, “I’ve missed you.”

“This is unexpected since when have you been a hugger?”

“Didn’t you know? Alexander’s new favourite activity is ‘snuggling’?”

“It is?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Well…” Magnus said lingering on the word.

“God, I hate it when you two are together,” Alec moaned.

Izzy’s eyes lit up, “I don’t,” she said putting her arm around Magnus’ waist and pulling him towards her, “It’s nice to have someone else on my side to help tease you.”

“It is fun,” Magnus agreed.

“Where did Jace go? He seems like better company right now.”

“I’m right here, although this is _very_ entertaining,” Jace said a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“I’m offended, are you offended, Isabelle?”

Izzy put her hand to her heart dramatically, “Very much so.”

“You’re both idiots.”

“Here you go!” Maryse said handing Magnus two cocktails, “Two orange and cranberry spritz.”

“These look wonderful Maryse! So festive!” Magnus said, handing Alec one of the drinks, “Merry Christmas everyone!” he toasted.

“So, Magnus, tell me about yourself, what are your plans for next year?” Maryse asked, clearly trying overly hard to make an effort.

“I’m going to apply for joint honours in business and chemistry. Although, I’m not sure what I’m going to do with it.”

Alec saw a slight look of disappointment on his mothers face, making his blood start to bubble as he interrupted the conversation. Magnus was amazing and there was no way that he would let his Mother think anything less, “Magnus is thinking about starting a business, maybe an artisan bath works shop. He’s quite talented when it comes to making things like that, aren’t you?”

“You flatter me, Alexander.”

Maryse smiled, “Well that sounds fabulous, I’d love to try some of your products. And you’re still planning on Yale next year Alec?”

“Yeah, where else would I be going?”

“I don’t know, you can go wherever you want.”

Alec nodded, “Right,” he said, knowing that his mother was probably only saying that to impress Magnus.

A timer beeped from the oven, “The turkey!” Maryse shouted startling the group of them around her, “Sorry, how about you all go take a seat. Jace, could you pour the wine?”

“Sure, red?”

“Well, I’m not drinking,” Maryse said, placing her hands on the small baby bump, “but yes, red will go best.”

Alec linked his arm with Magnus’ as he brought him through to the dining room, “She’s being odd, I’m sorry.”

“She’s getting to know me, it’s fine, it’s a good thing.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, this is all just very weird.”

Magnus smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend and pulled out a chair for him, “Everything’s weird until it’s not.”  

“How profound.”

“Alec! Can you come through and help me!” Maryse yelled from the kitchen.

Magnus smiled at Alec, “You’ve got this,” he said as Alec nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Alec followed his Mother’s instructions as he scooped potatoes into a serving bowl and prepared all the different sauces that were to go with the meat.

“Alec,” Maryse said softly.

Alec turned around to face his mother, “Yeah?”

She smiled at her son, her son that was brave, handsome and intelligent, the boy that she’d raised until she had managed to screw it all up. Although it seemed as though since that moment Alec really had come into his own, he was the same person, but he was the best version of himself.

“My biggest regret was the way I treated you when you came out, there’s no justification or excuses for the way I behaved. I was uneducated, prejudiced, I let all of that get in the way, I thought that you being gay, that it changed something about you, but all I had to do was open my eyes to see that it hadn’t. Now, well I know that you are the best son that I could have asked for in every way possible and I am so so sorry for the way that I treated you, but most of all, I’m proud of you for coming this far.”

Alec nodded, “Thank you,” he said looking down at the floor for a moment before looking up again, “I really needed to hear that.”

Maryse smiled, “Let’s go eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

The meal was nowhere near as awkward as Alec had expected, especially following what his mother had just told him. The wine was flowing, and his mother was being well behaved, she hadn’t asked too many more questions, she didn’t really have much time too as Magnus was too busy entertaining Izzy and Alec was catching up on the football with Jace. If anything it was like a normal family dinner, with the addition of Magnus, who for Alec was classified as family too.

“Who wants dessert?” Maryse asked getting up to leave the table.

Robert placed a hand on Maryse’s arm, “I’ll go get it, you should rest.”

Alec watched the exchange between his parents, he hadn’t seen them be this happy, this affectionate together in years. It was refreshing, he couldn’t lie to himself that he could see how the two of them could have ended up separated, but with the new arrival on its way, it seemed to have instigated a new lease of life into their relationship.

“Is it a boy, or a girl?” Alec asked, as his father left the room.

“A boy,” Maryse said, smiling at her eldest, “We’re calling him Max.”

Alec smiled, “I like it.”

Maryse put her hands to her belly, running them over the smooth bump, “We’re going to take such good care of you, you have two big brothers and a big sister to protect and care for you, you’re so lucky and you don’t even know it yet.”

Magnus looked up and at Alec, who was staring at his mum, a genuine smile plastered on his face as he took in the glow that pregnancy had given her. He hadn’t noticed it all afternoon until now, but she looked good, pretty, happy, the stoic image that the Lightwood’s so often carried about had fallen from her appearance. It was nice to see her so at ease.

“So, Magnus. What are your family doing this Christmas?”

Magnus tapped his foot nervously under the table, the question that he never really knew how to answer, because no matter what he said it was always going to ruin the mood of the conversation. How else was he supposed to say that he had no family, that Alec was all he had?”

“Mum-”

“-It’s fine Alexander,” Magnus reassured, he hesitated for a moment before continuing “I don’t actually have a family, it’s just me.”

Maryse looked between her son and Magnus, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he cleared his throat, “So what’s for dessert?”

Alec slipped his hand under the table and put his hand on Magnus’ thigh, squeezing it tightly as Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec’s. Maryse watched as the action unfolded, the old her would have stopped them, but now, she got it, she could see the connection between the two of them that Robert had tried to explain to her. How with one simple movement Alec had reassured Magnus in seconds, her mind drifting back to the way Magnus had held on to her son when they’d arrived earlier that afternoon. They hadn’t been together that long when you thought about it, but the things they’d been through, well that was enough to create a connection that some couples didn’t make for years.

Alec knew that the question had thrown his boyfriend when you knew Magnus as well as he did it was obvious when he was putting on an act. He was still the life of the party, of course, he was, cracking jokes, drinking wine, but the look in his eyes was slightly glossed over, his attention occasionally drifting from the conversation, but not for long, because he didn’t want anyone to know that he was spiraling. Alec knew though, which was why he continued to keep his hand on Magnus’ thigh, letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Well, I think we should be heading home. It’s getting late,” Alec said after they’d stayed for another hour. He was enjoying himself, but he didn’t want to push Magnus too far, it was time to go and he was more than happy to do so.

“We can stay a bit longer if you want?” Magnus said, taking Alec away from the main conversation.

“I’m happy to go,” Alec said, looking at his boyfriend with an honest expression on his face that let Magnus know that Alec had seen through the eccentric and vivacious act he’d been putting on for the past 60 minutes.

Magnus smiled, he was grateful that Alec had noticed, the afternoon had been great and they’d both enjoyed themselves and were full of food, wine and nostalgic memories about Alec’s childhood. But Magnus needed some time, there was only so long he could keep up the fake act, he wasn’t overly upset or about to crawl back into his own head, he just needed a break, some time for just him and Alec to be together.

“It’s been a wonderful evening Maryse, thank you for having us,” Magnus said, hugging her.

“Thank you so much for coming, both of you.”

Alec nodded, “It was nice seeing you, Mum.”

“Don’t be a stranger, boys.”

“We won’t,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand as they left the apartment.

Back at the loft, Alec headed into the bedroom, Magnus was sat in the bed the covers pulled up around him wearing Alec’s black vest that suited Magnus a lot more than it did Alec. He headed over to his boyfriend and placed the mug on the side, then bent over to kiss Magnus on the head.

“Chamomile, my favourite.”

“I know,” Alec said, running his hand through Magnus’ hair before he clambered over him.

“You could have made that a lot easier,” Magnus said when Alec was on top of him.

“I wanted to do this,” he said, kissing him as he rolled off him and pulled the sheets over him.

“How charming.”

Alec got himself comfortable and moved Magnus, so he was laying on his chest, his own chin resting on his head as the two of them lay there contently.

“I should have told my mum beforehand. I’m sorry.”

Magnus smiled, “Don’t worry about it Alexander, it’s completely fine.”

“Are you okay though?”

“Mmmhmm,” he said nodding his head, “Having a place to be this Christmas, it actually made it a lot easier,” he swallowed, “It still gets to me, but having you beside me makes it a whole lot easier.”

“Well, I’m always here for you,” Alec said, starting to massage Magnus’ head.

“That feels good,” Magnus said humming in pleasure.

“I know, I learned it from an expert in the art of massages, I think his name was Magnus Bane, he’s such a talent,” Alec said laughing at his own joke.

“He must be talented to have passed on such expert skills,” Magnus responded, playing along with Alec’s attempts at humour that he always loved.  

The two of them lay in silence for a few moments, “Where do you want to go after New Year’s?” Alec asked.

Magnus rolled over, so he was lying on his side and could see Alec better. “I was thinking we could go somewhere different.”

“I like different.”

“What are your thoughts on Indonesia?”

Alec smiled, “Where your mother was from?”

“I was born there too.”

“You were?”

“She moved to Brooklyn when I was 2 months old. Indonesia has always just been a distant part of me, I’ve wanted to visit it for years to understand more about my history.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead, “Then Indonesia it is.”

“You’re perfect, you know that right?”

“So are you.”

“Merry Christmas, Alexander,” Magnus said, snuggling into Alec’s hold on him.

“Merry Christmas, Magnus.

 

* * *

 

  

5 DAYS LATER

 

Magnus slid his arm behind Alec’s back, pulling him closer to him to keep himself warm more than anything and so he could feel his presence even more so. Alec grinned as he glanced down at his boyfriends signature move and kissed him on the forehead before he laced his arm over Magnus’ shoulder allowing his boyfriend’s head to rest on his collar.

“I can’t wait to travel Asia with you,” Alec said.

“It’s going to be incredible.”

Alec quickly spun Magnus around, trying not to knock anyone out from the crowded area of Times Square that they were standing in, then thrust Magnus’ body against him. Magnus smiled, reaching up and pushing back some of the hair that was slipping out of the beanie that Alec was wearing.

“You really pull off the winter clothes look, Alexander,” Magnus said, licking his lips warm, they were freezing he wouldn’t be surprised if they’d actually turned blue.

“You should really wear more clothes, it’s freezing.”

“Ever the protector.”

Alec shrugged, “The countdowns about to begin,” he said dismissing Magnus’ comment.

Magnus smiled, “I have you to keep me warm anyway.”

Magnus wrapped Alec’s arms around him like a scarf, both of them staring into each other’s eyes as the countdown began.

“10”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“6”

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” the crowd erupted into cheers and yells of celebration as fireworks lit up the sky as ‘Auld Lang Syne’ started playing from the speakers.

Magnus and Alec stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before connecting their lips together, both of them cold, chapped even, but that didn’t matter as they welcomed in the New Year together, as one, as it should be.

There was a tap on Alec’s shoulder, “Let’s sing,” Izzy said, apparently appearing from nowhere as they’d been trying to find the rest of the group for the majority of the night.  

Magnus looked around, surrounded by all the people he knew and loved, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle and of course the one true love of his life, Alexander.

 

_“We twa hae paidl’d I’ the burn,_

_Frae morning sun till dine;_

_But seas between us braid hae roar’d_

_Sin auld lang syne”_

 

He never thought he’d have that feeling, of being surrounded by family, he’d been told before that he could make his own family, but he’d always brushed it off. Now though, with the cold air whipping around them, the light that filled the skies and the eyes that never lost sight of him staring into his own, he knew that he had finally found where he belonged. He’d created his own destiny in a world that told him he couldn’t and the soft gloves covering the strong hand that was holding his own would always be there to remind him of that…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> So, unfortunately, this is the last chapter of #2H1Wfic. I really hope you've enjoyed reading it and were happy with the ending! 
> 
> I don't know if anyone cares, but if you do I figured I should tell you my plans/update you all on my writing over the next few months. 
> 
> I know I said the other day that I'd be uploading the trilogy straight after, however, I'm not sure if I have the time to upload regularly. I also fly to America for 9 weeks in about a months time, where I won't be able to upload at all (I won't have my laptop or anything to write on), so I don't want to start something and then suddenly have a 9-week hiatus. 
> 
> I will still be writing throughout the next month, mainly to keep me sane throughout exam season, I'm currently working on the trilogy and another fanfiction. If I get somewhere with this different story that I am writing I may start uploading it soon, as I'm more likely to get that to a decent ending, before I fly out to the states. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much and I love seeing all of your comments, so seriously, thank you! 
> 
> Amy x


End file.
